Love Will Save Your Soul
by SolarSpirit
Summary: What happens when a girl is one of the first few to arrive at The Glade? With the community still forming Marina tries to fit in with the others but will she be trusted? She's the only one who can free them of the maze but will she have the courage to do it? And what happens when a certain blonde gets protective of her? NewtxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I know there are a few of these out there already but right from reading the books I've wanted to write something similar to this so I finally put my ideas together to create this story based on The Maze Runner by James Dashner, he holds the rights to the books not me. (Lucky.) The title is from the song by Grouplove (Love Will Save Your Soul) since I'm bad at naming things, I was listening to it as I wrote this and it fit so I figured why not.**

**I hope you like it! If you do and think I should continue then please review and let me know. Maybe even let me know any ideas you might have and I will try to fit them into my plot.**

* * *

><p>Her back struck a hard metal wall as she shot up in the deafening lift that seemed to go on forever. She bounced around with boxes occasionally crashing into her as she huddled into the corner willing it all to stop. Of course it didn't stop, only continued to fly upwards where a crowd of boys had already gathered to welcome her. How did she get into this mess? Why didn't she remember anything? Who was she? What did she look like? The questions floated round and round in her head, drowning out the sounds of the squealing lift. In an attempt to clear the noise she screamed, and screamed, and screamed until her throat was raw and her head hurt; she screamed louder.<p>

When the box finally comes to a sudden stop she flies backwards, pressing harder into the wall behind her. She isn't aware that she had stopped until her screams no longer echoed and behind her eye lids was a bright light. She slowly stopped screaming now that the clanging of metal had subsided and instead was met with the sounds of whispers. She opens her eyes which were celery green, but also ocean blue. Dashes of chestnut-brown sprinkled throughout. And for some reason, they looked like they had seen a lifetime, but the real story was just beginning. She looked up to see around twenty boys peering down at her, none of which seemed to know what to do. The longer they sat in shock the less stale the air was around her and she breathed in the fresh summer air. Fear gripped at her chest but the air was refreshing and her pale skin soaked up the sun.

A dark-skinned boy was the first to make a move; he jumped into the box with a loud _thud_that made her jump and shrink further back. His deep voice greets her, "Welcome to the Glade Greenie." He outstretches a hand to which she looks at and only hesitates a moment before her head buries into her knees again. A second thud makes her jump as another boy jumps into the box.

"What the shuck is wrong with her?" The second boy, whose voice sounds a lot friendlier, asks. The first boy shrugs as they all continue to think the same things. Why is there a girl? Why isn't she doing anything? Most people would have been asking questions, crying or running away from them at this point but all she has done is lift her head in which she hid again.

Without warning her head comes back up and looks nervously around the group of boys who don't miss her movement. They watch in stunned silence as she rises and pushes her small frame out of the box and without a word she walks towards the south-west corner of the Glade, to the forest. Her pale blonde hair hung over her shoulders like a soft blanket down to her waist blows gently as she walks away from the group of boys.

"What the shuck was that?" She hears the voices break out as she goes but she doesn't look back.

The fallen leaves crunch under her worn brown boots that match the leather jacket and backpack she carries. She wears a pale green shirt beneath the jacket, the shirt seems to be the only thing that she wears that isn't old and well worn. While walking she passes a small graveyard with a crudely built cross for the only grave currently there. She continues until she finds a small clearing of berry bushes with flowers dotted around the ground. With a sigh she sinks to the ground and twirls the grass between her small, soft hands.

A song comes to mind but she can't remember the words or where she heard it, she remembers the tune and starts to hum it gently to herself as she picks some of the flowers and arranges them in a weaving pattern around the floor around her. She doesn't know where the thought comes from but she imagines that a place like this should have delicate butterflies gliding around busily, small birds cheeping happily and the plants growing to create beautiful visions of colour. She longs to see a butterfly for herself, not remembering what they actually look like. It's like the memory is there but she can't quite grasp it and its frustrating.

A twig snaps to her right and her head swivels towards the noise. A boy stands there looking concerned, tousled blonde hair lies across his forehead and his orange shirt hangs loosely from his shoulders. She looks away and goes back to her flowers, ignoring the boy so he might go away.

"That's beautiful." He moves to sit down beside her, clearly not understanding she wants to be alone. "It's all a little overwhelming huh?" She shrugs at his question, not trusting him to talk to him. He runs a hand through his hair, "It's okay. We aren't going to hurt you or anything. We are stuck here just like you." When she doesn't respond he continues to talk, "We haven't been here that long so we are still building things, we have the homestead which is where we all sleep. So far we have our own rooms but there's only one left so after you everyone will sleep together. Good timing." He chuckles quietly to himself in attempt to lighten the mood.

After a few minutes he tries again, "Do you know your name?" He pauses, and then adds, "I'm Newt by the way."

She hesitates but looks into Newt's pleading eyes and whispers so quietly that he almost didn't hear "Marina."

He smiles and nods gratefully, "Welcome to the Glade, Marina. I'll leave you to get used to things, come and find me when you're ready." He gently squeezes her arm in encouragement and reluctantly he leaves her alone once more. It feels a lot emptier now that he is gone and the only thing she can think is that strangely she didn't _want_him to leave. She found a bit of comfort in his presence, the first comfort she can remember in a long time.

**This is shorter than the rest of the chapters that I have planned because I just wanted to use this chapter as an introduction to Marina and give a bit of insight into her as a character. Have a good day :)  
><strong>**Bonus points to anyone who can guess who Marina is named after ;) I'll give you a hint: It's a mathematician.**

**~SolarSpirit**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter was only short and I felt an overwhelming want to continue this story so this is the second update today! The Maze Runner universe is such a fun one to write about, it is so different to everything else.**

**Well done to the guest who guessed the Marina is named after the mathematician Marina Ratner, I'm surprised anyone got it that soon! Also a big thank you to the two people that followed the story within the few hours since I posted the first chapter, you guys are amazing :) If anyone has any questions then through out this story I will be answering all of them in these A/N, I love to hear from you all!**

It isn't until the sun starts to go down that Marina decides to find out what she is supposed to do. She steps cautiously over tree roots, trying not to trip in the limited light. She lurks at the edge of the tree line scanning the boys for a certain blonde. She doesn't know what it is about Newt that draws her to his safety but right now it is all she can think about.

Eventually she spots the familiar tousled hair as he walks outside of the wooden building and leans against the wall. He stands alone, his head slightly tilted and his eyes staring of into the distance as he thinks about the events of today and worries about Marina still being out in the forest. He's contemplating going to find her when a small hand taps gently on his shoulder. At first it was so light he thought he imagined it but when it happens again he finds himself facing piercing green eyes.

He sighs in relief, "Glad you decided to join us." She attempts a small smile at his obvious relief, "Would you like me to take you to your room?" She nods slowly, worrying that she's being an inconvenience for him. "Come on then."

She follows Newt as he walks up to the roughly built building known as the Homestead and goes through the door with a loud creak. Inside is spacious and contains a few benches and tables. Along one of the walls there are doors numbered 1 - 20 for each of the current gladers.

"Since you are number 20 you get the last room. Next month we will start putting shanks in here with sleeping bags, unless they would prefer to bunk up with people. You don't get much time alone here though." He offers the explanation as he leads her to the door with a white 20 painted in the centre. The room is small and barely the bed barely fits but there is enough room to walk along side it. A green blanket hangs over a hole in the wooden structure that's blocked up with bars like a window in a jail cell. A tattered green and blue patchwork blanket rests on the bed along with a pillow that leaks feathers onto the floor.

"It isn't much but it's better than sleeping outside." Newt offers.

To his surprise she whispers quietly "Thank you, Newt." He beams at her in response and then nods and leaves her to get some rest. She sits down on the bed that barely even shifts under her weight, feathers poof out of the pillow making her giggle slightly. She unlaces her boots, slips under the blanket and allows sleep to overcome her.

* * *

><p>In the morning she wakes to voices outside the door. The furthest away are loud shouts but she can hear the whispers from directly behind the door. She shoots up in fear and crams herself into the corner of the bed. She wraps her arms around her knees just as the door opens and three boys peer in at her. The first is the boy who greeted her originally, the second she doesn't remember, the third is Newt. She keeps her eyes on Newt, so far she only trusts him, not these other guys.<p>

"Marina?" The first boy calls. "I'm Alby, this is Minho," He gestures to the second boy "And then you know this Shank." He adds with a deep chuckle. "Can we come in?" Without hesitation she shakes her head, she doesn't want them anywhere near her. That is until Newt speaks up.

"Marina?" She looks up timidly, "Can I come in, please?" She pauses in thought for a second before she nods. He walks around the other two and places a plate on her bed. "I brought you some toast, thought you might be hungry?" She slowly sits forwards and takes small bites of the toast, she didn't realise just how hungry she was. "You can trust us you know, all of us. Those two" He gestures to the door with a chuckle, "Look scary, believe me I know. But we only want to help you. We aren't the bad guys here."

She takes a minute to think and then gestures the other two inside. They sigh in relief and step carefully inside so they don't startle her. They wait patiently for her to finish her toast and it isn't until she sits back normally against the walls that Alby speaks up.

"We don't want to overwhelm you but as our first rule everyone has to do their part. Newt said he saw you arranging flowers and things yesterday?" She nods "We have decided to put you with the Track-Hoes; we don't want to trial you for everything unless you don't feel comfortable there because it might be too much for you."

Track-hoes? What is one of them? She thinks. She looks pleadingly at Newt and surprisingly he seems to understand her plea.

"Track-Hoes work in the gardens, you'll be weeding and planting, that kind of stuff." She nods to Newt in thanks and he smiles back at her.

"You're a quiet shank aren't you?" Minho, who has been quiet up until now, announces. Newt smacks him on the arm, telling him to be considerate of her feelings. He just shrugs and walks out of the room whilst calling back to her "See you around greenie!"

"What's that?" Alby points to her chest where a small, silver heart locket is hung around her neck. "None of us came up with anything. You had a bag as well didn't you?" She nods and noticing it for the first time she reaches for the necklace. When her fingers close around it her vision suddenly blurs to a bright white.

_As the white subsides she finds herself in an empty room, the only furniture a metal table in which she is laid on. A girl with striking green eyes and dirty blonde hair stands beside her with tears rolling down her rosy cheeks._

_"Take this" The girl sniffs and hands Marina a silver necklace. "I'm too old to go in the trails myself so take this, hide it under your jacket when you go in. Remember me."_

_Marina takes the necklace and holds it tightly in her fist so she can feel it digging into her palm. Tears now roll down her own face as she looks at the necklace._

_"I love you, Katy." She doesn't remember meaning to say that, the words fell from her mouth like the tears fell from her eyes._

_"I love you too sis." She leans forward and pulls Marina into a tight embrace. "Please don't forget me."_

Her vision goes white again and then she is back in the homestead. Tears roll down her face as she still holds the necklace in her fingers. The two boys look down at her in concern. Newt pulls a piece of torn cloth from his pocket and moves slowly so that she can push him away if she wanted to, when she doesn't move he gently wipes away her tears.

Whilst Newt is close to her face she whispers so that only he can hear, "Can- Can I speak with you alone?" She sniffs, "Only if that is okay though, I don't want to be a burden..." He stands up quickly and looks at her shocked. He didn't expect her to say anything; she had only said four words since she had arrived.

He asks Alby to leave as kindly as he can and after some persuasion he finally leaves, telling Newt to give her the tour instead since she wants nobody but Newt. Once he's gone Newt takes a seat next to her on the bed and puts an arm on her shoulder. She looks at it hesitantly but finds herself leaning into it, leaning into his warmth.

"What the shuck happened?" He asks curiously but gently, approaching her as if she was a wild animal.

"I had a vision, a memory, I think." She sighed and told him about Katy, her sister. How Katy was her only family left and since she was in the trials her sister felt forced to join the creators so she could keep an eye on her. Somehow this much had come back and she didn't know why.

"You're quite the talker once you get going." He smirked playfully at her; she rolled her eyes and leaned against the damp wood of the wall. "Why do you only talk to me?" His expression turns serious as he looks at her.

She furrows her brow, trying to remember why she feels so close to him. "I feel like I know you somehow, like I already trust you." She looks to her fidgeting fingers "When you talked to me in the forest it... it was like something clicked." She looks up into his eyes, "Did you not feel it?"

He shifts uncomfortably under her sincere gaze, "I feel an overwhelming need to protect you." He looks into her emerald eyes, "Maybe we did used to know each other."

She nods in agreement, "Perhaps we were friends." _Maybe even more than friends _they both think in their heads. When they both look up smiling, a blush tainting their cheeks, it's clear that they both thought the same thing and they both secretly hope it's true.

"Has anyone else ever... remembered... like me?" She mumbles.

He sighs and shakes his head, "None of us have ever remembered anything."

"Oh." She looks down at her hands, why was she different?

**~SolarSpirit**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three chapters in two days? This has to be a new record for me. I'm really enjoying writing this story, I hope you like reading it as much as I do writing it. This chapter is my favourite so far and it the beginning of something special ;) I know most people don't read this anyway so lets get on with the story. **

The other gladers allowed for her to rest for the day instead of starting work straight away. That meant that she spent the whole day staring at the dark wood which was the ceiling of her room. The only time that anyone bothered her was when Frypan opened the door to slip a plate of food and a glass of water in before swiftly leaving again without saying a word.

Sometimes she liked the silence, the peace and tranquillity of it; sometimes she felt it suffocating her. Like right now. After being alone for so long and barely talking to Newt her body craved some form of distraction, a conversation. It was this thought that got her to seek out Newt again. She glanced to her necklace as if it was her sister secretly giving her the courage to leave the room. It was comforting to know that her sister was out there somewhere, watching her from the side. She didn't know how it worked or where she was but she knew that her sister _was _there.

After slipping back into her boots she slowly opened the door, cringing at the creak it made as heads turned her way. There were only a few boys in the room that were milling around the food that was scattered around the tables. Newt wasn't among them but she did see the other boy from the morning, Alby. After debating whether to or not she started to walk up to the boy. He seemed shocked to see her, never mind that she was going up to him.

Once she reached him she stood there awkwardly, willing the words to come out; they didn't. She shifted uneasily on her heels and tried to signal out what she wanted. However, Alby didn't understand what she was trying to say.

"Come on greenie." He sighed impatiently, "What is it?" After failing to spell out to him with her hands she decided to give in. Running a hand through her hair she attempted a limp that she had noticed Newt walked with the day before. His eyes seemed to light up in recognition. "Ohh. You want Newt?" She nodded, smiling in triumph. "The shanks out back with Minho, something about planning a hut for the runners." He shrugged nonchalantly. She smiled in thanks before spinning on her heel to find the blonde that she had come to trust.

She spotted him easily next to the dark haired boy she had also met this morning, Minho. It was Minho who spotted and pointed to her, Newt spun around so quickly that she had barely blinked before he was there facing her. His face lit up in his signature smile that seemed to appear around her so often.

"What's up greenie?" Minho called out with a smirk to the blonde's behaviour. She frowned at the name everyone seemed to be calling her. Did they not know her real name?

Newt noticed her frown, "What's wrong?" He put a hand on her shoulder as she stopped beside the two boys.

She whispered quietly, "My name isn't greenie... Why do people keep calling me that?" She kicked at a rock that lay beside her boot on the floor.

He chuckled, earning a glare in his direction, "It's what everyone gets called when they first arrive." She still didn't seem happy with it, "Hey, it's better than Slint head." She gives him a confused glance. "Don't worry about it. What did you want?"

She sighed thinking about how to explain it without sounding stupid. "I just... couldn't stand the quiet in my room any more. I... only trust you." She looked up at him with a shy smile.

"Well I'm honoured." He stroked a hand gently down her arm and back up to her shoulder again as if it were the natural thing to do; to him somehow it was.

"Wow, nice to see you too shank." Minho held a heart to his chest in fake hurt. "And I thought we had something special." Newt shoved him playfully.

"He can be a bit of a shank but you can trust Minho, _Marina_" Newt said with emphasis on her name which made her smile.

The first time since she got here, Marina spoke to someone other than Newt, "If Newt trusts you then... So do I. "She reaches a timid hand out to shake Minho's. His usual cocky smirk vanishes when she does and a large smile spreads across his features.

He bows, taking her small hand and pressing a kiss to it. "M'lady." She chuckles softly and swats him away. For the second time since she arrived she feels completely at ease, like she's with old friends. All of thoughts of the boy's previous discussion now lost the three of them sat against the wall of the homestead and talked aimlessly about the glade and what could be beyond it. Marina didn't always contribute to the conversation but the longer they talked the more she spoke up.

* * *

><p>The next day she was woken up early by Newt and escorted to the gardens to begin work as a Track-Hoe. It was a small place with only two boys working there, the keeper, Zart and the previous greenie, Matt. There were three small patches of only a metre or so each in width, one contained corn, the other tomatoes and finally carrots were buried in the earth of the third space. Two cows mooed from their small pen, two pigs in the one beside it and finally 5 chickens clucked loudly somewhere behind. Apparently the animals had been there when they arrived but it took a few days chasing after them to round them up. According to Zart it was 'The funniest klunk he's ever seen.'<p>

After spending the day planting the apple seeds they received in the box when she had arrived she was dismissed, they didn't want to work her too hard to start with. With nowhere else but her room to go to she wondered back to the clearing behind the 'Deadheads' that she had come to know as the name for the graveyard.

She picked a berry and looked over it cautiously. She squeezed the delicate fruit and purple juice dripped out of it and onto her fingers. She licked the juice, it was bitter but sweet. The perfect combination. Deciding it was safe she plopped the berry into her mouth, she chewed slowly, savouring the sweet flavour as it danced on her taste-buds. She ate a few more berries as she picked some of the flowers, purples, reds, and blues. They were all so captivating. She wove some together so that they would stay connected in a bouquet that she wanted to give to Newt. She didn't know why but it felt right to do so.

Cradling the flowers in her arms and holding a handful of the berries in her palm she went to Newt's room. He was in room 5 and the night before had told her to wait in his room if she ever wanted but couldn't find him. She that's exactly what she did. When she got there she knocked gently first and when she got no reply she pushed open the door.

She sat on the small bed that matched hers all except for the blanket which was orange and blue instead of green and blue. She gently placed the flowers down beside her as she picked at the berries that had stained her pale hands a deep purple. At the end of his bed there she noticed a design woven out of grass and flowers to create what looks like clouds in a pale blue sky. She picked it up and admired the handiwork to create the intricate design.

She was still running her fingers gently over it when a sweaty Newt came into the room. They both jumped at the sight of each other and she gently replaced the design back to where she got it and smiled shyly at Newt.

"I - I don't mean to intrude but. I got you these." She picked up the flowers and blushed as Newt smiled and took them from her.

"They are beautiful." He sat down beside her on the small bed then muttered under his breath "Not as beautiful as you." She blushed and looked to her hands, clearly he hadn't meant for her to hear that.

"Berry?" She lifted her hand up that still contained a few berries to break the tension. He smiled gratefully and took one.

"Mmmm, this is amazing. Where did you get these?" He asked having never heard about them before.

"The clearing you first found me at." She put another into her mouth. She ran her tongue across her lips to get the purple juice that had collected there. Newt glanced at her lips as her tongue brushed across, he found himself longing to press his lips to her soft ones and barely managed to contain his desire. She caught his distraction and a rosy blush covered her normally pale cheeks.

"Newt- I-" She sighed struggling to get out her words. She wanted to let him know it was okay. She would welcome a kiss from him, that she craved it since she met him. She felt as though it would bring her even more life and comfort that was ever present when she was around him. But the words never came.

"What is it?" He asked, his British voice now a husky rumble as he struggled with wanting to pull her close to him and never let her go.

She tried again but the words didn't come, the only words that left her mouth were jumbled and made no sense. They wouldn't have made sense to anyone else but the message seemed to get to Newt. He furrowed his brow, he had believed that the closeness between the two was one sided, that it was only him who felt that way. Before another word was said Newt put a hand gently to the back of her neck and closed the gap between the two. Their lips moved gently with one another, the sweetness of the berries lingered and added to the moment. Marina's hands wove into the boy's hair that she loved so much and in that moment nothing mattered but the two of them.

_"No! Newt don't go!" A younger Marina clutched at the boy being dragged away from her. Tears flooded her vision and she made no attempt to stop them. "You- you can't leave me." She sniffed in defeat. For a moment the boy broke free and pulled her into his embrace. Their tears mixed together on the sheets of the bed._

_"I'll see you in a month." He gazed into her perfect eyes that represented her so well, neither green nor blue, dotted with a chestnut brown. He pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead, then her each cheek and finally to her lips. They only had time for a quick kiss as Newt was being dragged away once again. "I lov-" The door slammed behind him and the words disappeared into the air. She had waited for him to say those three words for months and now WICKED had stolen that as well, she completely and utterly hated them for it. For everything._

She sat back gasping, her eyes wide. She had completely frozen mid kiss and Newt was worried that he did something wrong. He began to apologise when she cut him off with a quick peck and a shy smile. Tears rolled down her face and she choked on her laughter at the joy she felt.

"What-?" Newt asked in worry that she was going crazy.

"Another memory..." She wasn't sure why she felt so happy at the painful memory she remembered but it had filled her with hope. "It's true..."

"What is?" He cupped her wet cheeks, using his thumb to swipe her tears away, "What's true?"

"Us." She looked into his eyes before whispering "We were lovers."

**Awww, it's so cute. I just love these two together. I think we should have a ship name, any ideas? Let me know! :)**

**~SolarSpirit**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back! :) First off thank you for all of the support on this story, it means the world to me. Secondly I want to take this time to reply to some reviews I've received.**

**Katniss - I know that you're worried that I have pushed the relationship between Newt and Marina and made it all happen so quickly, I would be kind of annoyed at that too but I have plans for them that I wanted to fit into the story line. Those plans revolved around this kind of thing happening so I hope you get that and continue to read the story.**

**Kristen Green - Newtina is a great ship name! It actually does sound like Nutella so that makes it perfect; I'll be using it as the official name for the two :) As for how I made Newt look in this story, I wanted to make him a mix between the book and the film, picking out the best parts of each, which of course meant that he got Tomas Sangster's hair! I'm glad that you like the way I have made him. :)**

**Jessika - I wanted to make my OC quite small and fragile to the outside world and I found that Marina fit that for me. The Youtuber Marina Joyce probably paid a big part in that since she is small and blonde etc. so when I found Marina Ratner I instantly picked the name. I like that you can envision her in a way to create a new name for her though.**

**Cinnamon - Thank you so much! I really try my best with my writing and to get such a nice compliment warms my heart, I feel fuzzy inside :3. I hope, with a lot of practice, to become some form of a writer in the future so to hear where you think my strongest points are is great because then I can work on the other parts.**

**Also for anyone wondering, in my profile there is a link to an outfit set that I made to show what I imagine Marina would be wearing and what she'd look like. I usually find that having an actual image is helpful, not sure why.**

It's funny, how the mind works. One minute all you can think about is one thing, desiring it, cherishing it, never wanting to leave go. But then, in a second, something clicks and all you want is to run as far away as you can. To get rid of it. What was once the purpose of your existence - no matter how long for whether it was seconds, hours or days - becomes the bane of your existence.

This is exactly how Marina felt about Newt. They spent the whole night together, just talking. Side by side on the bed, laughing like old friends. He'd explained everything to her, how they had realised that they were surrounded by a maze, how giant mechanical creatures seemed to be inside there, how they had started to select the best of them to be 'runner's. It had all panicked her and the thoughts floated and clouded her head. Then suddenly she ran, locked herself in her room by pushing the bed against the door. Neither of them knew what had really happened but something in her brain told her no, to run away. So she did.

She screamed into her pillow but the voice in her head was louder, a consistent string of 'No' and 'don't let him get hurt.' They clouded her judgement, blocked her desires that she truly felt within her heart. She had enjoyed Newt's company while she'd had it but now she felt scared to get to close. The voices were too much; she couldn't beat them.

Newt stood shocked outside of her door, the poor girl had been screaming for a whole hour now. Quite frankly he was worried about her. Her normally green eyes had changed to a glazed white and then she was gone, now she lay screaming in her room. Every now and then she'd yell for someone to shut up. A lot of the Gladers had worried at first but after the first ten minutes of screams they walked it off claiming she was just a 'crazy shank.' Newt however had seen that look before. Only one Glader had been stung before, that look he'd seen too often in his eyes after it happened. He waited and waited outside of her door but she didn't come out, neither did she stop screaming.

After finally falling asleep it didn't take her long to wake up in cold sweats, panting heavily as if she had just run a marathon. And yet all she wanted to do was run. The adrenaline pumped through her as she yanked the bed away from the door and then ran as fast as she could. Ignoring the darkness around her she ran for the maze, she didn't even notice as Newt fell into her room as she left. He'd fallen asleep against the door in the hope to check on her. He didn't quite get that chance.

It was as if she was possessed as she ran, the stones shifted under her weight as she bounded round corners, the ivy climbed up the stone walls that towered over her. However no ivy lay on the ground, only the dusty grey lay underfoot as she ran. She continued running until the wall in front of her no longer existed, instead the floor dropped off into a dark abyss that went further than the eye could see.

She collapsed to the floor on her knees, the hard rocky surface of the floor dug into her knees and ripped through her jeans. After falling she scurried to the wall and leaned into the fresh smelling ivy. Picking a leaf she examined it, the veins contains brown and the normally delicate skin was rough and hard to break and she tore it.

_Marina_

She jumped at the noise, what was that? It sounded so close but also so far away from her. She called out and the voice repeated her name.

_I don't have long, you have to trust me._

Her hand flew to her head and gripped at her ears, looking around frantically she asked aloud.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

_I know you remember me... It's Katy._

She didn't believe it, it couldn't be her sister. There was no way that she was speaking to her and through her head? The whole thing made her dizzy.

_Open the locket._

She glanced to the necklace that was still strung around her neck. Only now she noticed the small clasp that hid what was inside. It clicked open easily to reveal a small piece of folded paper. Unfolding it the paper held the words that were crudely written, as if in a hurry...

IT'S REALLY ME NINA, TRUST ME.

She looked up into the sky, imagining her sister looking down on her like an angel. A tear slipped down her cheek but she neither wiped it nor acknowledged it. Nina. Another slight memory that came to mind, an older woman calling her that, her sister and a younger boy, a toddler. She could only see them as her family. Her mother, older sister Katy and younger brother Sam. It was just a few quick flashes but she could still see the loving faces.

"What is it?" She whispered.

_You can't_Her sister sighed heavily _You can't be with Newt. If you want to keep him safe... stay. away. from. him. I trust you to make the right decision._

It was her voice she had heard, her voice that had been echoing through her head as if struggling to get in. She didn't know what she'd expected to hear but it definitely wasn't that.

_I'm sorry._

"But why... And why didn't you warn me before..." She trailed off. She ran a hand through her hair as her body shook, she had no idea what was happening.

_I can only talk fluently while you're in the maze... The signal isn't blocked. I didn't expect you to move that fast, I'm sorry. So sorry._

She brought her knees up to her chest and nodded in defeat. Part of her, she didn't know why, believed it was true. She knew something before she lost her memory but the heart never forgets.

_I have to go. Please make the right choices, I trust you._

With a popping sound she felt as if something had emptied a part of her. She slumped against the wall exhausted, why must it be so difficult? She crawled over to the edge of the cliff, swinging her legs over. A part of her felt that she should jump, Newt wouldn't be at risk by her actions, she could tell her sister worried and that would end since she couldn't be hurt any more. But there was also a part of her that wanted to leave the maze, return to the glade and never step back inside. She wanted to know why some memories had returned to her in just a few days whereas no one else had remembered anything. She wanted to know why she couldn't be with Newt, why her sister was able to warn her. Also how her sister could actually talk to her at all.

"Marina?"

She spun round to see Newt stood at the end of the corridor, hands out in front of him. A frown covered his usually calm features.

"Leave." She stated simply.

"I don't understand." He stepped closer, "What did I do?"

She stood and her heels were directly at the edge of the cliff, dust fell behind her and disappeared beneath her.

"Don't come any closer!" She warned. The tears still came sporadically and Newt didn't miss them, he knew something had happened.

"Mari-"

"No!" She pointed behind him, "Just - go." Her voice cracked with her tears. Still he stepped closer, only a metre away now. "Stop!" She yelled. At her sudden urgency he froze. "Come any closer and... and I'll jump." She looked over her shoulder and shivered at the darkness.

He put his hands up in defeat. "I can help you, please." His eyes were desperate, he didn't know why but he felt the urge to help, to protect.

"Newt, I... I just can't." She looked up at him through her long eye lashes. "Can you please respect that?" She whispered. She didn't want to say it any more than he wanted to hear it.

"I... I don't understand." Looking down at his shoes he was defeated, something had changed her mind, he could see the fear in her eyes that her tears did nothing to hide.

"I'm sorry Newt. Just please, leave me alone." She pushed past him and walked towards the glade, she had remembered the way in the midst of her desperation to escape reality and yet she had no idea why. The runners that had started going out here every day still didn't remember it by heart, so how did she already know how to get back?

**~SolarSpirit**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I was posting daily but I started school again, booooo. Since I'm in my last year that means I'm really busy so I haven't had chance to update the last few days. I've also been applying for college so that's been my main focus of the past week or so. My aim for this story is to update at least twice a week, no promises though, sorry. For editing this I'm using the function in word so I'm sorry if anything is wrong, I simply don't have the time to edit properly. If any of you would be willing to be a proof reader that would be amazing? I understand if not.**

**Sorry that this one is kinda short but I wanted to give you guys at least something.**

**Some reviews - (Love you guys.)**

**ThePainterOfWorlds - I know, poor, poor Newt. It is really sad to write but I don't want it all to be just _boom _romance stuff. **

**Katniss - I'm glad you will continue to read! :) You're not dumb at all, I would be the exact same if I was you so don't worry. I get it. I hope my story line isn't rushing things tooooo much. Thank you so much for your support, you are amazing.**

**Kristen Green - I appreciate the compliment but I am far from the best. I will try to update as much as possible for you but I'm sorry that I'm not posting daily any more. I hope you understand. Also, I love the ship name!**

Minho leans against the entrance to the maze. The ivy hangs above him and dusts his hair with a green glow as the light shines through the waxy leaves. He runs a hand through his hair as he awaits his best friend and the girl he barely knows. Only a few of the Gladers have actually been into the maze, Minho is one of them. He knows the true horrors that hide within the walls and he wouldn't want his greatest enemy in there, never mind them two that have no idea where they are going.

He waits for a half hour before either of them emerges, Marina is first. Her blonde hair blows behind her as she runs towards the forest. He barely had time to blink before she had vanished around the corner and Newt comes limping out of the maze breathing heavily.

"Where did she go!?" He grabs Minho by the collar and pulls him towards him. "Where is she?" He repeats desperately.

Despite his friends desperation he shakes his head. He could tell that he was the reason she was running, she wanted to escape him. For once Minho put someone else's needs first and wanted to give her time to find Newt herself.

"I'm sorry man that shank obviously didn't want to be near you." He sighs and as Newt goes to argue he cuts him off instantly "No. Come on you shank, give the greenie her space... Go and get some rest." After a few moments Newt nods slowly and his shoulders slump as he walks towards the homestead. Once Minho watches him disappear around the corner he goes after Marina.

"Leave me alone!" Marina yells once she hears the footsteps behind her. She swivels to face the intruder when she doesn't hear the footsteps retreat. She's surprised to Minho; she had expected Newt to follow her. "Oh, Hey... Shank." She hesitates on the words, trying to sound like the others.

He chuckles, a deep throaty laugh, "Keep trying with that, you'll get there." He steps into the clearing where she sits surrounded by flowers. The dried tears remain on her puffy cheeks. "Mind if I sit?" He gestures to the ground beside her and she nods looking back into the distance. He flops onto the ground unceremoniously, landing hard with a grunt. She glances at him at this with her mouth twitching at the corners. The grief however wins and no smile crosses her features.

He glances at her curiously as her hands dig into the earth around them "How did you get back out of the maze?" Her eyes snap to his and her hands stop pulling at the soil.

"I..." She sighs "I don't know." Like always when she's nervous she pulls at the bottom of her shirt, the threads now loose from being pulled so often. "It was like I just... knew it."

Was she really telling the truth? How could someone just know? Her stiff posture and fidgeting could suggest that she is lying but only she knows for sure and right now she looks terrified of the truth. So Minho nods but says nothing.

"You probably think I'm some awful person. A liar, betrayer..." She hangs her head down in shame, her blonde strands covering her like a lamp shade.

"I don't know what you've done." He raises an eyebrow, he had expected her to say _something_but not that.

She bites her cheek as she replies, "I hurt Newt..." That was the last thing she had wanted to do, well, one of them. Recently there are a lot of things coming to mind that she regrets having to do. One of them she feels the most regret for that it pains her. The only problem is that she can't quite figure out what she did, she's not sure she wants to know either. "Why did you even follow me? I don't deserve kindness."

He nudges her arm with his elbow, "Hey, who said I was here out of kindness? I might have come to yell at you."

She chuckles softly behind her mask of hair, "You would have done it already."

"Yeah, you're probably right." He shrugs. "You did hurt Newt though... He's my friend Greenie. I don't like shanks playing with my friends. Only I get to do that." Another soft laugh comes from her trembling mouth. "What did you do anyway?"

She brushes the hair from her face, tucking it behind her ears. She's still looking at the floor when she replies, "I told him that... I couldn't be with him."

"Wait. You've only been here what, two days?"

"I know..." She sighs, "It just felt... natural. You know like you don't remember doing something you enjoy but when it happens it just feels..."

"Like something you used to do every day?"

She nods, "As much as I'd like to... I just can't."

"Why not? I mean if you want to..."

_Don't don't don't_

The words shoot through her mind on a loop as her gaze shoots to the sky. Katy. The words are jumbled since she isn't in the maze but she can work out four of the words,

_Don't tell about me, don't tell about me, don't tell about me._

"I... Err..." Think of an excuse, think think. "It's complicated." She mentally face palms at her pathetic excuse. Of course he won't believe that.

"Yeah? Whatever Greenie." He gets up and leaves before she has a chance to explain anything further.

* * *

><p>At midday she goes to the gardens to start her work for the day. The only one there is Matt who smiles warmly at her, barely even looking away from his tomatoes. She goes straight to the carrots where she was told to check for any that might be ready for picking. She tries but is very distracted with the whole situation going on around her.<p>

"Matt." She whispers unsure of herself.

She spins round quickly at the sound of her voice, he'd never heard her speak and hadn't expected to yet. "Y- Yes?"

"Am I a bad person?"

His shocked expression instantly turns to one of confusion, "I don't know many girls... actually just you... But you're really sweet; I can't imagine you being bad." She nods, unconvinced "Why do you ask?"

She shakes her head and returns to her carrots, she doesn't want to talk too much about it right now.

_Nina, Nina, Nina._

Her head snaps up as it always does at the voice.

_Bag, bag, bag._

Bag? The only bag she remembers is the one that she came up with... Oh. She hadn't thought to check inside of it since it was light and felt empty. Maybe she should always check things since she seems to be missing a lot. She picks a few more carrots to put in her basket. After delivering the days selection of veg to Frypan she goes to her room where the bag still sits beside her bed.

She studies it carefully as if it were a bomb. Turning the soft leather over in her palms it looks completely empty. She slips open the clasp and the inside looks just as empty as it felt. What was she supposed to do? As if reading her mind Katy speaks up,

_Pocket, pocket, pocket._

The only pocket she can see is one on the exterior, a small button on the outside. But it's empty as well. She starts to get frustrated, there was only one pocket. What did Katy want her to do?

"What pocket?" She whispered into the air, her words evaporating uselessly. There was no reply. She waited for her to say something, anything, but she never did. She groaned and threw the bag to the floor as she swung her legs onto the bed and ran a frustrated hand through her hair. There was nothing she could do without her help so she'd have to wait.

She lay facing the damp ceiling and thoughts drifted through her mind. Who was she really? Why did she know the maze? What was in the bag? It all confused her, making her feel dizzy. A quote from a book she couldn't remember the name of came to mind, 'My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations.' And in that moment she completely understood the meaning behind it.

It only took a few minutes for the fatigue took over her. Today had been a very busy day in her mind.

**Let me know what you think or want from this story? Do you want Newtina to happen? Let me know!**

**~SolarSpirit**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back readers!**

**Some reviews -**

**ThePainterOfWorlds - Thank you for the kind words. Just for you I will let Newtina happen! Well, actually no. I want it to so it will inevitably happen.**

**Guest 1 - I wanted to put something to show her confusion and tfios was perfect!**

**Guest 2 - Newtina will definately happen! As for the lemons, I had planned to possibly add some. I won't be changed the rating but I will warn from the start to end of any if I do include them. Let me know if this is something you all want?**

**Kristen Green - I'm glad that you are okay with me not updating as frequently, thank you for baring with me. I'm also glad that you like the whole sister thing, I liked James's idea between Thomas and Teresa so I wanted to include it somehow.**

**Zach-Goode' - Glad you liked the slip in of tfios, as well as my story. That means a lot to me so thank you so much!**

She woke up feeling strangely refreshed. A sense of adventure and the desire to learn and discover. She was the first to leave her room so took advantage of that to have a long shower. There was only one and the water was freezing but against the stuffy air that surrounded her it was refreshing. She hummed as she washed herself, nothing specific since she couldn't remember any real songs but she hummed a tune to herself. It was soothing to not be stuck in silence.

Once she was done she returned to the Home stead where a few Gladers had started to trickle out of their rooms. Frypan was in his usual place, behind a counter of steaming food. He was always the first up, it made him feel important. Without him nobody would get fed since he was the only one who actually knew how to cook. It was like the people that had put them there had kept those few memories of his for this reason. Someone had to remember how to boil water to cook carrots.

She got a small plate of grapes with a slice of bread and ate them as she walked around. She didn't have a destination in particular but she didn't want to be stuck in the same place. Before she'd realised where she was headed she ended up outside of room 5, Newt. She wanted to talk to him, she really did, she just didn't know how. She regretted it but felt like it was the right thing to do. She couldn't get his hopes up. It was too dangerous... wasn't it?

A groan followed from inside the room after she knocked softly on the dark oak. She took a deep breath and called out to him. The door immediately swung open and he brought her inside before she was able to leave. Not that she wanted to.

"Look, Newt..." She started nervously.

"No..." He ran a hand through his blonde locks, "You don't need to apologise, and I shouldn't have expected anything from you. Whoever we were before are gone. Long shucking gone..."

Marina shakes her head, "Newt. I do need to apologise." He goes to apologise but she pushes a finger to his lips. He looks down at it surprised and she giggles as his eyes cross. She clears her throat and continues. "I do. I shouldn't have hurt you like that, I know that I did. I just think that... I feel like we might regret it."

"What are talking about? How could we regret it?"

"There are some... things... that I can't tell you." She replies, trying to be as vague as possible. Katy had told her not to tell anyone about them.

What the shuck are you talking about?" He looks genuinely hurt that she would keep something from him. "You can trust me with anything."

"I can't tell anyone; it's not that I don't trust you because I do."

"Marina... please..." He pleads. The pained look on his face makes her heart ache.

"I..." She's cut off by a voice in her head making her jump.

_Tell only him, tell only him, tell only him._

She looks to the sky and mouths as best as she can, 'are you sure?'

_Yes, yes, yes_

It replies.

_Maze later, maze later, maze later._

She nods and then looks back at a very confused Newt.

"You what? And what was that?" He asks puzzled.

"I'll tell you... You might not believe me but you asked for the truth so I'll tell you. _Only _you." She insists that he is to be the only one to know. Once he confirms that he won't tell anyone she explains about how her sister can talk to her, that only a few words come through at a time whilst in the glade, why she went to the maze to speak to her before.

"So you mean that you're what? Telepathic?"

"Yes. Well no... It's complicated. She can talk to me but I talk into the air and the speakers pick it up... I know you probably don't believe me..."

"So is she the one who told you not to... be with me?" She nods slowly. He probably thinks that they aren't together because of an over-protective sister now. She knows that somehow there is so much more to it than that. And yet even she is starting to doubt whether to listen or not.

She tries to change the subject, "She also said something about the bag that I came with. I couldn't figure it out though." He says nothing but instead nods and gestures for her to leave. They walk to her room together.

She gets the bag from beside her bed and they sit side by side with the soft leather bag between them in a mound. Newt takes it and inspects it, the pockets, and zips, anywhere he can see. He doesn't find anything but emptiness. She calls up into the air for any help but silence. They continue to look at the bag until a few minutes later a voice rings in her mind again.

_Maze, maze, maze._

"She wants us to go into the maze so she can speak normally to me."

"Let's go then." So they do, the go out into the stuffy heat and cautiously enter the vast area of stone. As they walk she notices Newt's gaze focus on a single spot on the wall, the ivy is uneven and there is a faded patch of red hidden under the fallen leaves. She doesn't ask.

"This is far enough." Newt announces once they have gone around several corners. She nods in agreement and they sit against the prickly wall of vines.

"Katy?" She calls into the void above.

_Open the bag _She does but once again there is nothing. _Back pocket, there are some loose stitches._

"What exactly am I looking for?"

_You sent yourself a note or something, I don't know. It was in case this whole talking in your mind thing didn't work out._

Inside a small zip at the back she notices them; the small white stitches stand out against the dark brown fabric. How did she not notice them before? With help from Newt they rip the stiches to reveal a small note written in small, neat handwriting in bright red ink.

'Your mind is different; the swipe isn't totally effective on you. Certain things will trigger some of your memories. Find those triggers and you can find the way out, only you can do it.'

The words 'only you can do it' scared her, was she really capable of it? And if she was would people even believe her? She passes the note to Newt whose brows furrow as he reads.

"So you're the only one who can figure this thing out?"

She shrugs "I guess so." She looks up to the sky with a sigh "Please tell me that's not true."

_I don't know Nina. Have you remembered anything so far?_

She had. She's remembered things like her family and Newt, not big things but she had still remembered things. Songs also, she had started to remember more and more tunes as she hummed when she was concentrating.

"Yes..."

_Really? That's un-heard of. What things do you remember?_

She sighed "Little things, you, Sam" She looked to her right "Newt. Songs mostly, tunes of things."

_You always loved music, poems too._

"I don't remember any poems."

_You will one day, Nina. I believe in you, you can do this._

"Thanks." She scoffed. She didn't believe in herself. This was too much for her to handle. She wasn't up to this; she was terrified of talking to anyone but Newt and Minho. How could she ever lead them all out of the maze?

* * *

><p>She was sat in her usual place behind the forest when Newt found her again. He had had to go and organise the supplies that had arrived this morning since Alby was sorting something out with the builders. She didn't quite understand some of the work that the Gladers did but she didn't question it. She knew that if Alby requested it then the job must be important.<p>

Newt sat beside her without saying a word, his leg gently brushed against hers as he stretched out.

"It's really peaceful out here." She spoke up first to break the silence that hung over them like a dark cloud.

The cloud of tension quickly dispersed as he smiled "Yeah, it can be a bit over whelming being with loud Gladers all shucking day."

"Katy thinks that us being together could be used against us by the creators or whoever they are..." She had to say it; she couldn't hide that from him. Now that she had she felt lighter.

"Then we won't let them use it against us." They turned to face each other, scared of what the other wanted to happen.

She shook her head, "We can't guarantee that... I'm scared..." She whispered. Newt took a large hand to cup her gentle cheek in his palm.

"I'm scared too. It just feels so right with you. I can't describe it... it just feels like home when I'm with you." He argued. She agreed with him, something about him filled a hole in her heart and filled her with a red hot desire to just stay forever with him. When she didn't reply Newt took a small piece of folded paper from his pocket.

"It's not much but... You mentioned something about poems to your sister so I wrote you one..." His cheeks flushed in embarrassment but hers warmed with a smile.

"Seriously?" She beamed as she took the paper from him. She un-folded the delicate paper and read over the words.

_I feel so secure and at home sometimes,_  
><em>When I think of you each night and day,<em>  
><em>And when I see you, I see perfection,<em>  
><em>I love you more than words can say...<em>

_You're so shucking amazing! This love is infinite!_  
><em>I can't resist your eyes, it's true!<em>  
><em>The flowers and Stars fade into shadows...<em>  
><em>I am absolutely crazy for you!<em>

_Your soul is colourful; your heart is loving,_  
><em>And my heart is truly in your hands.<em>  
><em>I could sprint and leap 'til life was done,<em>  
><em>But YOU are the focus of my plans.<em>

_This intense happiness is shucking amazing my love,_  
><em>And for you, Marina, I thank Heaven above.<em>

Tears run down her cheeks as reads, she doesn't remember a real poem but she's sure this is the best that she's ever read.

"You... you wrote this for me?" She nods shyly, scared that she doesn't like it.

"I started and the words just... came to me." He shrugs in attempt to play off any embarrassment that would come from her laughing, maybe even showing it to the whole glade. Before he gets another chance to doubt himself he feels her small lips attach to his own. He quickly melts into her, pulling her to his lap. His hands comb through her knotted blonde hair as they press closer to each other. He runs his tongue along her bottom lip causing her to gasp. As she does he slips his tongue into her mouth and explores in desperation to memorise her.

Both are smiling when they pull away for air. She remains on his lap, head buried into his neck. She breathes in the smell that is Newt, grass and pine. She's not sure how he manages the distinct smell of pine but she loves it. It's one of the reasons she finds comfort in the forest.

"What about..." Newt cuts her off with another kiss. This time though she pulls away reluctantly and searches his eyes for any sign of uncertainty.

"As long as you're okay with this... I'd rather be with you than pretend I don't feel how I do." He explains. She takes this as permission and presses her lips back to his. No words are needed, he knows she agrees.

**Newtina! I might have rushed it a bit but my main focus for this story is the two of them so I wanted it to happen. Forgive me if I've pushed it too soon!**

**Also the poem was something that I randomly generated in a poem creator thing by adding in a lot of the words. I didn't want to use something that everyone knows so I hope that it is okay and not too cheesy or anything.**

**~SolarSpirit**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay but I have been with family a lot of this week since my grandma passed away but I managed to get this chapter in. Thank you for all the response to this story, you all continue to make my day. **

**I received multiple reviews regarding the question about adding lemons to this story and it seems that you are in favor. I won't make the story solely dedicated to lemons like some people do because I'd prefer that if it is going to happen then it will be passionate and with meaning. I'm still open to your opinions about this and I would also like to know how soon you think is appropriate to start adding some more lemony things, I don't want to push it to be soon but I don't want to leave you all hanging. As I said before I will add a warning at the start and end of any lemons so you can still read the chapter but skip that part if it isn't what you want to see and the rating will remain T because lemons aren't the main focus.**

**I again want to apologise for any grammar errors since I do all this myself and is sometimes edited in a rush, are there any big recurring errors that stand out to you all? This would really help me in making my story as good as I can for you all. Also I feel that my story has a distinct lack of Glader words, is this something that bothers you because in the original book they are quite prominent. (Truthfully it's because I don't want to miss use them.)**

**I will be responding to any reviews from the earlier and this chapter next time since I want to get this out to you and don't currently have time to respond now so send any questions you might have for me! I know I've asked a lot in this A/N but any response is appreciated. I love you guys!**

That was what had sparked the remaining trust that the two had hidden inside them. Now that they had the confidence with each other they completely and infinitely trusted each other, and they both knew it. It was this that brought a smile to Newt's face as the sun streamed through his window, casting a cool blue glow over the room as the dark blanket fails to block out the rays.

He heads out to breakfast, casting glances towards Marina's door in the hope to see her emerge. Much to his disappointment she didn't. He found a clean bowl and held it out to Frypan who filled it with some sort of thick oaty milk that was apparently called porridge.

A hand clamped down on his shoulder whilst he ate, he spun around to see Minho stood behind him with his own bowl of porridge. He sat beside him with his signature cocky smirk that only seemed to grow the longer than he looked at him.

A sharp elbow nudged Newt in the ribs, "What you so shucking happy about?" Newt cast him a confused glance. Of course he must look happier than usual but he didn't realise it was that obvious. He also didn't want to say anything in case Marina didn't want to tell anyone yet, he would only tell if she was comfortable with everyone else knowing. He knew that by telling Minho it would spread like wild fire and soon everyone would know. Relationships within the glade are a very rare thing, so rare that they were the first, as far as he knew any way.

"So what's with the Greenie? She seems a little... out of it." At Minho's words Newt's head snaps towards him in anger, "Whoa. What's up with you?" The look that Minho gives Newt is one of accusation; he knows that something is up with those two. There's been something since she came out of the box. His eyes never left her, his mind rarely drifting from her, he'd take any excuse to talk about or to her; no one except the two of them knew why.

He doesn't answer Minho's accusing looks, just returns to his now cold porridge. He finishes quickly then heads out to find Alby by the west door who was already waiting impatiently for him. They walk around the Glade all morning discussing any possible changes to the Glade. They finalise the plan to the extension of the small shack that they recently started storing maps in; they went over the lists of supplies and what they need in the next delivery that would be coming in a few days' time. They also went by the farms to get reports from Zart about animals and crops. Whilst Alby talks to Zart, Newt says a quick hello to Marina who's feeding the chickens. The last thing that they do is go over the plans for tonight's bonfire that they hold monthly as a way to relax after all their hard work.

* * *

><p>When the sun starts to slowly fade in a swirling of brilliant reds, oranges and purples Newt calls the Gladers to group up by the mass of logs, sticks and leaves that the buildings had been assembling all day. Cups of Frypan's famous beverages are passed out to everyone as they gather as a community that Newt and Alby are so proud of.<p>

"1... 2... 3!" Cheers erupt as the wood bursts into a beacon of heat and dancing flames before their eyes. After the initial captivation of the flames the 20 Gladers broke into small groups, mainly those that they work with. The builders start strength competitions, the runners start races, everyone lets go and genuinely has fun.

Newt smiles as he admires those around him. Without him and Alby these people could all hate each other, split into groups of rivals.

"Why so happy?" Marina's quiet, shy voice breaks him from his thoughts as she comes into view. Her blonde hair perfectly framing her innocent face, her bright eyes reflecting the warm glow of the fire beside them. The warmth of the fire consumed him and got rid of every bad thought he could possibly think of in that moment, or was it her and not the fire?

"It's amazing, don't you think?" Their eyes sweep over the groups of care free teenagers, "We've all come together so well." They sit down on an empty log by the fire, their legs grazing each other's slightly.

"You've done a great job, I'm so proud of you." She beams up at him through her thick eyelashes.

He nods, "It's been a hell of a ride." He holds out his hand on his knee for her to take, it doesn't take long for her fragile hands to entwine with his. A small blush creeps up his neck when he notices Minho's gaze on their hands. Once their eyes lock he cheers and draws the attention of every single Glader to them. Suddenly the whole Glade erupts in hoots as everyone congratulates them. She buries her head in the crook of his neck out of embarrassment where as he bows slightly, both of them joining in with the laughter.

He puts his chin on top of her head and whispers, "I was going to ask if you were comfortable with people knowing you were my girlfriend but I guess that isn't needed any more."

She chuckles softly beneath him, "I guess not." She moves her head so that she faces the fire but she remains snuggled into his side. "Wait. Did you just call me your girlfriend?" She teases with a grin, so happy to hear those words from him.

"I..." He stumbles, he hadn't realised what he had said until she'd pointed it out, "Yes. Yes, I did."

She stretches up to be face to face with him, "Good." She presses a light kiss to his cheek but he swiftly catches her lips with his before she can pull away. It's only a short kiss because of all of the attention currently on them but it's enough to comfort the other, they are together now and nothing can jeopardise that.

* * *

><p>The next few days go by quickly, the Glade returns to normal after their bonfire. Everyone works hard all day, sleeps and then goes back to work. It's a perfect, and tiring, system. After eating every night Marina and Newt would return to one of their rooms and talk for hours, stealing kisses throughout their time together.<p>

Today's the day that the box comes up with supplies and Newt is worried that the noise might scare Marina. Although she has been getting better she is still quite tense and jumpy at times. He can only pray that she will be okay while he sees to the new supplies.

She's in the gardens with the chickens when the alarm starts to blare; she drops the bucket of seed and backs up into the enclosed part of the pen. Feathers fly everywhere as the chickens also panic at the noise. The wood creaks as she slides down the wall of the pen, her head in her hands. Suddenly it all goes white.

_She's sat watching a screen; it's large and contains multiple moving images. Images of the Glade. She can see Minho and Alby arguing about something in one, Gally ordering builders about and then a loud high pitch noise makes them all freeze. She notices another screen is of inside the maze, she sees nothing at first but then as the blaring distracts the others something leaps from the ivy, a boy. He flies towards the ground and she is useless to stop it. When he hits the ground time stands still, blonde hair circles the boy's head, deep crimson flows around him. Blood. So much blood. She does nothing but stare at the screen, wishing it to stop._

_There's a flash behind her eyes and but the horrible scene still lays in front of her, the sky is darker now and people are starting to notice one of them is missing. Alby runs straight for the maze and it doesn't take long for him to find the boy that's now barely alive. He freezes in shock for a moment before he carefully sweeps the boy into his arms. As the boy's head lolls back she catches a glimpse of his face. Newt._

"Marina, Marina! Please, Marina!" Newt's pleading voice snaps her back to reality. She still sits in the pen and one chicken is buried into her side. She looks up at Newt with tears in her eyes as her body trembles. "Oh thank God." He sighs in relief.

"You... you..." The words catch in her throat as the tears spill, "You tried to kill yourself."

He stops rubbing his hand up her arm, "How did you..."

"The alarm, memories, I was watching." The tears spill without consent. She stares into his eyes without blinking as if it were the last time she would look into his; she was scared it would be.

He sighs, not wanting to return to that time of his life, "I err... Went through a dark patch." He fiddles with a loose bit of skin by his fingernail. "I was incomplete... I knew something was missing."

Furrowing her brow she continues to look into his eyes "What were you missing?" She asks innocently.

He takes a breath before answering simply, "You." Her heart suddenly warms as a feeling of love rushes through her veins. She jumps forward and sits across his lap so that her side is pressed into his chest. Her small arms wrap around him as his do the same around her waist. This is where they sit for the next few hours until Minho comes running around the corner.

"Shuck, Newt! Where have you been? We've had Shanks looking everywhere for you." Newt groans and slowly turns towards his friend, his muscles crying at the movement. "Hey Greenie, I didn't see you there." She gives a small wave but still isn't up for talking. "Alby needs you, both of you." They share a confused glance but follow wordlessly behind Minho into the Homestead.

They go into a small back room where Alby is laid back in a chair with his feet upon a table. "Nice of you to finally join me." He teases. Once he sees the expression on Marina's frail face he instantly clears his throat and the atmosphere becomes serious. "So we've had some things come up that you two," He motions to Newt and Minho "Need to know about. As for you being here Marina, I figured it might help to have a female's point of view on things but if you want to leave then feel free to do so now." He pauses to allow her to go but she stays rooted in place, hand clasped in Newt's. "Okay then, take a seat." The three new arrivals step over to the three chairs set out in a circle with Alby's. Newt and Marina still keep a hold on each other like the wind might blow the other away. "So we know now that the maze moves every night whilst the doors are shut, that's also when the grievers come out to play. So we haven't been here that long but we haven't had much luck, we need to discuss our options."

Minho cuts in before he has a chance to explain further "Like what? We've been trying to find a way out every shucking day."

"Can you not shut your shuck hole for two minutes?" Minho shrinks into his chair but says nothing. "Good. Now, I've spoken to some of the others but so far we've come up with nothing much except for seeing what happens if we stay out _after _the doors close. I know it's a risk but it is worth at least considering it."

Newt and Minho burst into arguments about safety and the sacrificing of Gladers. Marina says nothing; the look on her face becomes distant as she mouths things to the sky. Nobody but Newt notices and he rubs small circles on her knuckles but doesn't interrupt her as she speaks in her mind.

Once she seems to come back into the real world Newt silences the others and turns to her, "What did she say?"

Minho speaks up before Marina can, "What did who say?" Newt waves a hand in his direction as if to say 'Not now.'

She leans towards Newt so that her breath is hot against his ear, "She said that... You can't solve it, none of you can."

"If we can't solve it then what are we supposed to do?" The other two boys look at them like they just grew two heads, what the shuck was going on?

She sighs, "Only I can. But I have to remember how; I have to go into the maze until the memory is triggered."

**~SolarSpirit**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellooooooooo, welcome back to my story you lovely lovely people. Without further ado here are some reviews then straight to the next chapter.**

**ThePainterOfWorlds - All of them feels!**

**Zach-Goode's (It keeps removing the rest of your user and I can't seem to fix it, sorry!) - Squealing is the first sign of a fan girl; join us in the dark side! I'm so glad you like my story and sorry for making you cry!**

**Guest - So glad you enjoyed it! The lemons will be coming soon so hang in there; I don't want to push them though.**

**Lillyy and Rosabella - Lemons will be coming, do not worry my dear readers!**

**PercabethFan123 - I've read a few fanfics that just get you hooked and I'm so happy that you got that with mine! You made me squeal in excitement, omg I love you guys. Also, thank you for having faith in me to plan my story myself and how I want. I hope I can live up to your expectations.**

**Kristen Green - Your review was so helpful for what you all want so thank you so much! You're one of a couple reviews I look forward to because you are so informative and just ooo you make me all fuzzy inside. As for the typos I'm from England so I spell it realise and apologise so I'm sorry if that bothers you :s**

Newt sits back as though he was just slapped "No! Absolutely not. I just got you back; I'm not losing you this soon." He roars unintentionally at her causing her to shrink into her seat. Knowing that she won't speak properly with the other two Gladers in the room he asks them for a minute.

"No." Alby states simply "Whatever she has to say I demand to hear it if it's going to help us." She remains motionless, staring at the same spot that became interesting when Newt yelled at her.

"She won't..." Newt argues.

"Then you speak for her, you clearly know more than us."

He looks at her to see her reaction to this but he finds nothing but a blank face looking down. "Fine. Marina is... different. She sometimes gets little glimpses of her past if exposed to something relating to that memory." He pauses to let them grasp the situation.

"And..." Minho asks impatiently.

"I can find the way out of the maze." She whispers. Newt grits his teeth in anger of her wanting to go anywhere near that place, especially now that she remembered what he'd done in there. Truthfully he was terrified that she'd try the same thing.

"You?" Alby almost laughs. "I'm sorry but that seems like a load of shuck to me."

Her face almost dropped, they didn't believe her. The one thing she hated the most was being laughed at, rejected. She felt like she'd had a lifetime of it. "I'm not lying..." She pleaded.

"Even then..." Minho went on. "If you know it from a memory then that means... you were one of _them._"

"One of who?" Newt asked as confused as she was.

"The creators." He seethed.

Alby thought about it and if she was sure it was the truth then that must mean Minho was right. That also meant that she couldn't be trusted.

"Minho, go and get Gally." Alby ordered, so as everyone else in the Glade did when Alby asked, he went right away.

When Gally came in he was covered in sweat and mud, his clothes stuck to his skin like a wet suit. He wiped at the beads of sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. "What's up Alby?"

When he replied his voice was void of emotion, he was so closed off to everyone. "Did you finish the slammer?"

"Just put the last pole in a half hour ago, why? Do we get to put our first shank in there?"

He pointed to Marina "Take her there until we figure out what to do with her."

Gally took a step towards her but Newt jumped in front. "Keep the hell away from her."

"Newt..." Alby warned.

"Why does she need to be locked up?" Newt demanded with clear anger in his voice.

"She was with them Newt. We'll hold a gathering and vote what to do with her, until then she needs to be where I can find her at _all_ times."

"That's ridiculous! Alby do you hear yourself? She's just a girl. The same age as you, me, Minho and even Gally here. How do we know we didn't use to work with them?" Newt took a menacing step towards his friend.

"Do you want to join her in there?" Alby raised an eyebrow in a challenge.

Newt laughed, almost like a maniac. "That's what you want is it? Was that your reason to build the slammer, lock everyone up who questions you? Well you know what Alby. I'd rather be in there with her than out here with you."

"Very well. Gally, take them both please." Minho watched speechless as the two best friends argued. Not once since they'd arrived had the two ever disagreed or argued about anything. Not even who would be in charge, Newt gladly give that to him without question. Newt nodded and headed to the door with Gally, Marina followed silently behind.

The slammer was a small shack with wooden bars lining the front wall. Inside there was nothing but the dirt on the floor and the wood for the walls. They both hesitated but then stepped inside, the door shut behind them and was locked by a Glader who jogged away quickly afterwards.

"Marina..." Newt started but didn't know what to say next. He'd scared her, he knew he had. The way she sat with her knees tucked to her chest let him know that she was still a little scared by everything, how much of the fear was directed at him he didn't know. "Are you okay?" No answer. "Please Marina." Still nothing. "Look, I know I scared you. Can you at least look at me?" She slowly looked up. "I didn't mean to, okay? I just... I worry so much about you. You're like my oxygen and I don't..." His voice broke slightly "I don't know what I'd do without you. I was just... scared, no, terrified of losing you."

She attempted a small smile which lifted the weight from Newt "I know Newt. It's okay." She shivered slightly at the breeze that blew through the room.

"Are you cold?" She nodded slightly. He slid over to her on the floor and wrapped her in his arms where they sat for an hour before either of them spoke again.

"Look" Newt said "Do you really want to go into the maze?" You could hear the fear in his voice as he spoke; he hoped desperately that she'd say no. That she'd stay with him; he knew that wouldn't be the case.

"Yes." She answered almost instantly. Newt sighed.

"Okay. Can I just ask one thing?"

"Of course, Newt." She reached out and gently held his cheek.

"Can you wait until at least the next Greenie comes? I want you to settle in a bit first, live as one of us for a while before you risk your life for us all." There was only two weeks until the next person would arrive and mark Marina's first month in the Glade.

"Newt... I can't."

"Please. I beg you Marina; I won't ask you to do anything ever again."

"I... Okay, fine. As long as Alby's okay with it..." Newt winced at his friend's name that he'd been yelling at just an hour before. Would he ever trust him again? What about being second in command? What would happen now?

* * *

><p>Two weeks later they were preparing for the new arrival. They'd spent two days in the slammer together; Frypan brought them food over every day and updated them on their situation each time. There was still tension between Alby and Newt but they still worked together and got stuff done so that was all that mattered. He'd reluctantly agreed to wait until the Greenie arrived before sending Marina into the maze. They'd made plans for her to follow Minho whom Newt had threatened to protect her with his life. Whether he'd admit it or not Marina was his friend so he would do that regardless of Newt's threats.<p>

The alarm started to wail and Marina shifted into Newt's side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled lovingly at her. "It'll be okay." He encouraged. The box clanged and screeched as the metal scraped against metal for a whole twenty minutes before it finally stopped with one last scrape and a final bang. A lock clicked and the lid popped open slightly. As he always did Alby stepped forward and removed the top of the box to reveal a small boy curled in a corner. His hair was a dirty blonde and his eyes a shocking green. Newt did a double take between the Boy and Marina who stood motionless beside him.

She knew exactly who this was. She stepped out of Newt's grasp and to the edge of the box. She collapsed onto her knees at the edge. Scared green eyes looked into equally scared green eyes. He only looked about eleven, the youngest of them all. Nobody said a word as they sensed the fear from the two.

One word broke the silence, it was Marina. "Sam..." She whispered with tears in her eyes. He looked up with his own tears already running down his face.

"Hello Nina..." He whispered in response.

It was really him. Her brother she'd seen only as a toddler in her dreams. Her little brother. What had they done? She wanted to scream, to cry, something to hurt those who had done this do them. Instead she jumped into the box and gripped her brother tightly. He returned the embrace and neither let go until they had to.

**I'm sorry for the time skip in this chapter but I wanted to have things move on a bit and for her relationship to develop a bit, sorry that you don't get to see that. Also a lot of you were asking for lemons so this will make them come a little sooner than they would have.**

**~SolarSpirit**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I only got 3 reviews for the last chapter so I will combine any into an A/N in a future chapter, thank you so much to three who continue to support LWSYS. You are my star readers; give yourself a pat on the back! Also my views for the last two chapters were half of that of any before so please share my story if you still want to see more.**

He was so young, about eleven, everyone else in the glade looked to be at least fourteen but it was hard to tell. The way he shook in obvious fear and whimpered softly into his sister's shoulder pulled at Newt's heart. Nobody knew what to do as the two siblings reunited in possibly to worst possible. It was Newt that moved first. He gently jumped into the box trying not to startle them.

He put a hand on her shoulder while he whispered, "Marina, how about we get him out the box. Find him some food?" She nodded and whispered something into the young boy's ear. Newt got out first, then helped her up and she helped Sam up. The group of boys parted for them and nobody spoke or questioned them as they went. Some were just confused but others had figured it out and looked sympathetic.

She took the smaller boy to her room where they say peacefully on the bed side by side while Newt stood awkwardly in the corner. He thought about leaving to give them space but he didn't want to disturb the quiet that had settled over them. A small growl from Sam's stomach made Newt offer to fetch them both some food.

"Any particular requests?"

Marina squeezes her brother's shoulder protectively before shuffling off of the bed and heading towards Newt. She gestured out the door to him so they could talk without her brothers prying eyes. She sighed before she spoke, she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Newt, do you mind giving me some time alone with Sam? I'm not saying it because I want to hurt your feelings or anything but... He's scared out of his shuck mind and I have a feeling there is more going on here, he's clearly not meant to be just another Greenie." She put a hand on his arm to show she meant no hard feelings and offered a small smile.

He nodded in agreement, "Of course, he's your brother. I'm still bringing you food though, he looks awfully pale..." He admitted carefully.

"Thank you Newt." She give him a quick hug and ignored the last part of his statement, she had noticed that already. Hopefully it was just nothing "I might take him to the gardens for a bit, see if Zart wants any help. It might do him some good to be in the sun for a bit."

"Go back in there." He pointed to the door "I'll get Frypan to make some sandwiches. I'll also let Minho know that you won't be going into the maze just yet." After a quick kiss she slipped back into the room that held her brother. An hour ago she didn't know if he still existed and yet here he was, sat on her small bed in the Glade. Newt was right; he looked deathly pale and was extremely skinny. She hoped that with Frypan's cooking he'd put some meat on his bones. After all she had gained a considerable amount of weight after starting out so small. In just a month her body had filled out and her head no longer seemed out of proportion with her thin frame.

Newt soon returned with a sandwich each and swiftly left again with a small smile. They ate in silence just like everything else they'd done so far. The only time he'd ever made a noise since he'd arrived was when he'd said her name coming up in the box. Now he just stared into space as he ate. Even Katy seemed to be strangely absent now. This kind of thing would usually make her say something, anything at all. She silently hoped for her elder sister's guidance.

After eating they went to find Zart who was pacing up and down the gardens with a clip board in hand calling out orders to the boys that milled around. The other boys were builders; they lacked any gentleness and didn't seem to understand when the orders didn't involve wood or a hammer. She giggled at the sight before calling out to Zart.

"Oh thank God." He jogged over to her and Sam who was hiding behind the legs of his sibling "These shucks have no idea how to handle animals, can you help?"

"Of course we can." She gestured to the timid boy behind her. Zart nodded in his direction to acknowledge his presence. "Mind telling us what we are helping with?" It seemed strange to have builders in the gardens; it was usually only Zart and the one other Track-Hoe.

He ran a grimy hand through his hair "These slint-heads just finished building the blood-house; we're trying to move the animals to the new pens." The blood-house, of course. She had forgotten about the new place being built that would house the animals until they were ready to be slaughtered for food when necessary. Zart handed over the clipboard containing a tally of which animals they started with and those that had already been moved to their new homes.

_Cows: starting number - number moved - l l_

_Chickens: Starting number - number moved - l l l l_

_Pigs: starting number - number moved - l_

She laughed slightly, "You haven't done much, how long have you been moving them for?"

"About 2 hours." He groaned.

She offered to help with the chickens since they were smaller and easier to manoeuvre. With Sam in tow she chased around after the largest chicken thinking it might be slower than the rest. She was wrong. After seeing four other chickens being removed the others were frantic. She ran in circles in the dirty chicken pen while Sam stood watching with a slight smirk on his face. At least she was getting some sort of reaction from him.

She was worn out, completely shattered. Just as she was about to give in a loud voice called out with an amused tone "What the shuck are you doing?" She shrieked and lost her footing, landing face down in the hay. She groans and rolls over to see two boys laughing at her. She was surprised to see her brother join in the laughing, the other boy however, she expected the laughter from. Minho.

He hopped over the wooden fence and stood by her, offering her a hand up while still laughing. "That was shucking brilliant." He remarked. She ignored his hand and got up on her own, brushing her pants to rid them of some of the dirt once she was up. He held his hands up in defence at the glare she gave him, "I was only coming to meet the new Greenie." He lied. Watching her run around with that level of concentration he knew something similar to what did happen would. He turned to Sam and introduced himself with a bow "The name's Minho, the best shank in the whole Glade."

She scoffed, "Yeah whatever. Got the shank bit right though." He rolled his eyes but didn't respond, still waiting on Sam.

Just as Marina was about to tell him that Sam wouldn't respond he smiled and spoke, "Sam, Marina's sister. I don't know what 'Shank' means but after that" He gestured to his sister "I'd say you're cool."

Minho looked to Marina with a smug look on his face "See, your brother likes me."

"He's delusional. Plus, he hasn't met many of the other Gladers."

"Oh? And you have? Last time I checked you only spoke to me, Newt, Zart and whatever that other Track-Hoe's shuck name is." He said with a serious face but a teasing look in his eye.

"Whatever you want to believe oh master Minho." She teased before looking back at the damn chicken.

* * *

><p>After the encounter with Minho Sam had slipped back into a non-existent phase. He followed her round as she helped in the gardens but not once did he contribute even a smile. What could possibly make him react this way? Once the sun started to set they headed to the homestead where most Gladers had already gathered to eat. She got two plates from Frypan and passed one to Sam. She scanned the room until she spotted Newt, Minho and Alby on a table in the back. She slid in beside Newt who took her hand and squeezed it in greeting. She wasn't big on public affection and thankfully he respected that. Sam sat opposite her and beside Minho. She kept glancing between the two boys, hoping that they'd start talking about something, anything. Minho was the only one to get a reaction from him.<p>

Half way through her plate of mashed potatoes, carrots and beef she signalled to Minho. "Minho? Can I talk to you for a minute?" He looked confused but agreed nonetheless. They went over to the corner closest to the table, she kept half an eye on Sam like he might disappear and she noticed Newt also looking suspiciously at her.

"What's up?" He asked.

She sighed not wanting to admit it "I can't get through to Sam. He's said nothing to me, he doesn't smile, and he won't even look at me. It's like he's in a different place."

Minho still looked confused "So why do you need to speak to me?"

"I was hoping... Maybe you could try? You're the only one he's acknowledged. Even if it means you making me look like a shank again, please." She pleaded with the keeper.

"Seriously? He hasn't... spoken to anyone but me?"

She shook her head "He said my name when he first arrived but that's it. Nothing except when he was with you..."

"I'll... I'll try my best." He put a friendly hand on her shoulder "I promise I will try to break him open." And there it was the classic teasing of Minho. He'd never been asked to help with something so sensitive before so he wasn't sure how to handle it but his words made her smile slightly.

"Thank you Minho." He saluted and marched back to his seat leaving Marina behind as she chuckled.

Newt gave her a weird look as she slid back into her seat but she just mouthed later. She wanted to watch if Sam did something, any sort of reaction.

"Hey Sam!" Minho called out cheerfully in his usual loud voice. At first nothing happened but then his head turned towards Minho. "You alright?"

Sam shook his head "I'm scared." And then his head whipped left, then right, then behind him. His breathing began to pick and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Then suddenly he was gone, there was a loud scream and that was it. He bolted from the building, attracting everyone's eyes as he went. An eerie hush fell over the Glade as the boy disappeared and nobody moved.

**~SolarSpirit**


	10. Chapter 10

**So once again I had a limited amount of response from my last chapter which is honestly saddening. Thank you so much to those that have stuck with me, it means a lot. Thank you to theevilsquiddancer, PercabethFan123 and Kristen Green. You guys are all amazing and are the only reason that this chapter exists to thank you! I would like to say a special thank you to Zach-Goode's-Girl for everything you have done to support not only this story but me as well, I couldn't ask for a better reader!**

**Just before I let you get to the next part of the story I want to ask a couple things. Firstly, is there anything you want to see from this story? For example do you want to see more of Minho, have me introduce Chuck, Thomas or Teresa? I'm looking for another thing to throw into my plot since mines looking a little plain. Secondly, is there anything you want me to try add or limit to my writing? Such as more detail, dialogue, fluff, friendships, etc? The same goes for having any less of these**

Sam went to the only place he'd been to that day apart from the Homestead, the gardens. He wasn't sure why but he knew he needed to get away from them all, away from her. A part of him argued that she was his sister but it was like he was programmed to hate her and that made him hate himself even more. He had to block her out so he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, he didn't know what he was capable of. So far the only person that hadn't reminded him of her was Minho and he relished in the small comfort he got from went into the now empty chicken coop and huddled into the corner. Why did he hate his sister?

"Sam?" A soft voice called out, her voice. He prayed that she wouldn't find his small, frail body but he knew it wouldn't be long until someone did. He faintly heard her light footsteps move past him and he let out a breath. That was until he heard more steps approaching his location, loud and uneven footsteps. A concerned head peeked around the coop to look at the boy, it was Newt. He had definitely seen him, there was no point trying to hide now. Newt spun on his heels and was about to call out to Marina.

"No!" Sam's voice cut him off mid word and he turned to look at the mousy boy. Neither of them moved or said anything again. Newt couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the poor boy, he was a pasty pale colour, his hair looked dry from lack of nutrients and his body was the skinniest thing he'd ever seen. He thought Marina looked bad when she came up but this was much worse. Thankfully she'd been getting stronger lately and seemed able to handle herself a lot better now.

He took a small step towards the small boy and when he did nothing to retaliate he stepped closer and closer, watching him carefully, until he was right in front of him. "Sam?" He crouched in front of him "Are you... okay?" His brows furrowed in worry for the child that he'd only just met but if he was Marina's brother and she loved him then that meant he cared about him too.

There was no point in lying to the older boy, he clearly wasn't 'okay', so he simply shook his head and buried it into his knees. Newt sighed and dropped to the hay filled floor and scooted to the wall to sit beside the boy. He put a careful hand on his shoulder.

Newt had never been good at emotional things; he generally preferred to ignore them so he wasn't sure what to say. He scratched his neck nervously. What if he just upset him more? "Is it... something to do with Marina?" He asked the first thing that came to his head. Of course that thing involved her, it always did. Sam nodded against his knees. "Why? What did she do?"

"I... I don't know." With a sigh the younger boy lifts his tear stained face from the cover of his knees. "I can't remember but... Something is just screaming at me to hate her." He hated the idea of having to admit this, and to Newt of all people. It was obvious that the two loved each other, whether they knew it or not. The clear looks of relief when they catch a glimpse of the other and see them still there, the way their faces light up in the company of the other, when apart the look that they have like they are missing a part of them and the list goes on.

Instead of trying to force the boy to remember Newt asks, "Why Minho?"

"I... I don't know. I think it's just that he's the opposite of her. He's loud, she's timid. He's sarcastic, she's respectful. He's tough, she might try to hide it but she's fragile, both in her mind and physically. I can't explain it." He shrugs and buries his head back into his knees.

* * *

><p>"Minho!"<p>

At the sound of Newt's voice the keeper of the runners stops in his tracks and turns towards him. He jogs over to see what the second in command wanted with him.

"Can you go talk to Sam? Get him to explain things; he's by the old chicken coop." Minho runs a nervous hand through his hair. He'd always been the 'tough guy' of the Glade and now he was expected to be all emotional and understanding of some boy he'd never met. He nodded and ran off to find the distraught child.

After speaking with Minho Newt went off in search of Marina. He found her sat in her usual place behind the deadheads in the forest. Nether said a word as he sat beside her and took her into his strong arms and pulled her between his legs with her back to his chest. He buried his chin in her soft blonde hair that had been gaining small curls so it now lay in soft waves around her shoulders. He breathed in the sweet flowery smell that was Marina as she fiddled with her fingers.

She was the first to break the silence between the two when it got too much for her "He hates me doesn't he?" Newt wasn't sure what to say. Did he lie and pretend he knew nothing? Or did he tell her the truth, the truth he knew that would break her heart. "I saw you talking to him Newt..."

He sighed, "I'm sorry. I should have looked for you, let you speak to him." Finding that lying to her was too difficult he told her the truth. "He begged me not to. I am so sorry, I really am love."

She nodded as a single tear slipped down her cheek. Was this what the creators wanted, to make her break down? They surely knew this would be what would happen when they sent him. Maybe they meant it to happen. Instead of thinking about the current she turned to face Newt in their embrace. She pressed a soft kiss to his thin lips. Another tear left her eye and slid down to their joined lips. Newt pulled back first and wiped a thumb under her eye, whispering encouragements to try and soothe her. He hated seeing her upset, even more than he hated that shucking maze.

"Did you call me 'love'?" She asked with a small smile as she caught on to what he'd said earlier. They had never been a pair for pet names but for some reason it made her smile, made her feel like they were truly each other's.

"Umm... Yeah, I think I did. I blame it on my past, wherever I came from that is." He scratched the back of his neck again nervously, scared that she didn't like it.

"British." She answered instantly. He gave her a confused look. "You came from Britain; your cute accent says it all." She smirked.

"Hmm... Britain. It does sound familiar, I think you're right my love." He teased. His face turned serious while he asked, "You are okay with that right? Me calling you love..." He asked unsure, the last thing he wanted was to make her feel uncomfortable.

"I love it." She smirked. She twisted in his arms so she was sat sideways on his lap and had better access to his lips. She threaded her fingers through his curly locks and pulled his head towards hers. She stopped so they were only an inch apart, their hot breaths mixing together as one. Newt trailed his tongue gently across her bottom lip and he moved up the last half inch so their lips could touch. Softly. Lovingly. They breathed their souls and their love into each other in that kiss. That kiss; hard, but soft; fiery but cool; a split second but also forever.

All too soon it was over and their foreheads were pressed together. All thoughts of her brother gone, she could only think of the blonde boy beside her. "Newt..." In that moment she knew what she wanted to say, she'd known it for a while and she chose that moment to pour out her heart to him. "I can't shake the feeling that every day we have together might be our last. Who knows what those shucks have planned for us. But you know what? I don't care. I cherish every moment I have with you, whether it's being with you physically or in my mind I will always be with you wherever I am. And I think you should know now, while this moment is so perfect, that I am completely and unconditionally in love with you." Her heart hammered in her chest at her speech and she searched his eyes for any emotion.

His eyes filled up with tears as she spoke. He'd always known how he felt but he was scared she didn't feel the same. But that just proved she did, she absolutely did. He closed the small distance between them and crushed his lips back to her puffy red ones that so often welcomed him. It wasn't a kiss of desperation but one of total passion and love. It was all she needed to confirm that he felt the same and she relaxed into the kiss as it consumed her.

When they had to come away for air they did so slowly, not wanting to lose the feel of the other. Newt's hands gripped her waist tightly and pulled her small frame to his muscular body.

"That was beautiful." He whispered into her ear, still breathless from their kiss. "Without you I would be nothing, absolutely nothing. I wasn't living until you showed up here. There hasn't been a single day when I doubted what I felt for you. I have always, and will continue to, love you."

**~SolarSpirit**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcomeeeee back! So I'm in my last year of school and I got my first official mark for my geogrpahy coursework, 60 out of 60! It's fair to say that I was in a good mood and that meant writing the next chapter of LWSYS because Newtina is just so fun to write about.**

**This chapter contains some M rated material but you don't have to skip the chapter because of it, there is a very clear warning. I want to make it clear that this will not be a smut story, it will just pop up occasionally. I've never written anything like this before so I'm sorry if it sucks.**

**Once again thank you to all of my glorious readers and those few who continuously review and make my day. Big internet hugs to everyone!**

The next week went by in a blur. Sam was sent to the med-jacks after he refused to move and did nothing but shake and cry at the thought of his sister who sat silently in her room. Newt checked in on her at meal times and brought her food, they spoke about everything and nothing. She barely even remembered her brother and it bugged her that she cared so much when he clear didn't care about her. Or did he?

Clint found her just over a week after her brother's arrival sat at a bench with Minho, Newt and Alby as they ate their breakfast of scrambled eggs. He had debated with Jeff as to whether they should let her know that her brother was being released from them and thought it would be better to tell her than to get her angry. So he told her.

She stopped eating and glanced nervously at Newt who was by her side. He smiled showing that this was a good thing but she wasn't so sure if it was. "Where will he sleep?" Was the only thing that she said.

"Well there aren't any rooms left so we were just going to give him a sleeping bag and-"

"No." Marina interrupted Clint mid-sentence "I don't want him outside alone, he's so young." She sighed at her over-protectiveness "He can have my room." She stated simply. Clint went to object that the Glade's only girl shouldn't sleep outside but Newt beat him to it.

"You can stay with me." He took her small hand and smiled at the thought of having her closer. It was like another step in their relationship that he welcomed.

"Are you sure? Your bed isn't exactly big... I can just as easily sleep outside."

"No, Love. We will just have to cuddle up."

* * *

><p>After eating breakfast she finally decided it was time to start the whole business with the maze and Minho. She found him leaning against a tree by the newly constructed map room. He was checking through the supplies in his pack for the day when she popped up from behind the tree shouting 'boo!' and making him jump.<p>

"Shuck." He gasped and shook his head "The shank does have the balls to do more than whisper and stare at Newt all day." He teased. After punching him playfully in the arm she explained about how she wanted to start going into the maze to try and remember like they had planned before her brother's arrival.

"Follow me shank." He called over his shoulder as he went towards the door of the map room. Inside there were multiple chests lining the walls with stacks of paper on top of them. A crooked table stretched the length of the room with various pencils, papers and rubbers strewn everywhere. The runners were definitely not very interested in keeping things clean.

She scoffed at the sight. "You really need a clean in here."

"Who cares if it's clean?" The runner replied "Besides, you can always find what you want when it's spread out like this."

He led her through a door in the back and into a dark room that stunk of something strong and sweaty. He pulled a small chain and a single bulb lit the room of shelves. On the shelves there was various running equipment. There were watches, back packs, water bottles, trainers and even some knives. She also spotted a pile of folded white cotton that after closer inspection she found them to be silky boxer shorts.

Minho spotted her blushing as she replaced the garments and laughed "Runner undies." He said simply. She blushed even more know that he'd caught her holding a pair in confusion. "Keeps everything all comfy, cos you know friction and all."

Her hand quickly silenced him "I don't need to know, Minho."

After acquiring some new sleek black trainers, bottle and a backpack they left the small room. Apparently she was too weak for a knife to do her any good. Once out of the stuffy building she sighed in relief and started towards the nearest door. She didn't get far because Minho grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around. The momentum nearly knocked her off of her feet, clearly Minho had misjudged her size and he quickly made a move to steady her.

"Phew." He sighed when he caught her. "Newt would've beat the clunk outta me if I'd let you fall."

"Gee thanks." She brushed the imaginary dirt from her pants "And here I thought you actually cared about me." She shoved him but she barely even moved him which just made him laugh at her even more. "So aren't we going?"

He laughed "You really think I'm just going to take a shank like you straight into the maze? You have to be bloody kidding me."

She blew the hair from in front of her face with a huff "So what are we doing?"

"Training."

Minho led them over to a flat grassy area of the Glade where he put down his pack and joined it on the floor, resting his head on it. She stood over him expectantly.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Start by jogging around." He said looking up at the blinding sun "Ten minutes, I'll time you."

* * *

><p>After a long cool shower Marina went into the Homestead for tea, she was starved. She joined the five boys in queue and waited to become face to face with Frypan who in that moment was her best friend as he gave her food, specifically jacket potato with chicken and gravy. She carried her plate over to where Newt sat with Minho. She groaned at the sight of the keeper. Minho laughed as she dropped into her chair with her head low.<p>

"Hard work running isn't it shank?" He teased. She glared at him and threw a piece of chicken at him which he dodged easily "Nice try."

Newt ran a calming hand up her arm "Tough day I take it."

She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder as she ate. "That shank nearly pass out." She groaned.

He chuckled and placed a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth "I'll make sure you get lots of sleep tonight _roomie_" He nudged her gently and she giggled nervously.

"I bet you will." Minho laughs, making Marina blush.

Once they had finished their food Newt and Marina handed in their plates and went for a walk around the Glade. It was dark out and a slight chill filled the air although it wasn't an uncomfortable one. They went hand-in-hand to Marina's place in the forest where they sat for a while before getting up to leave. On the way back Newt picked her an orange tulip he found randomly in the grass. In return she pressed a loving kiss to his lips.

* * *

><p>Back at room 5, Newt's room, the pair sat on the bed. They had moved over all of Marina's things, not that there was much, earlier that day so now the room was officially theirs. Newt offered to go wait outside while she changed but she had other ideas. She pulled him to her for a quick kiss but they got lost and it was no longer quick.<p>

**~~~ LEMON WARNING - YOUNG EYES TURN AWAY NOW - Rating M ~~~**

_(These will be rare and you will be warned each time.)_

Newt sat back on the bed and pulled her to his lap. He nipped softly at her bottom lip which caused her to sigh happily. Her lips spread and eagerly welcomed Newt's tongue. Their hormones screamed at them to move faster but they fought it and moved slowly, passionately. Marina's hand trailed like a ghost under Newt's shirt and up his toned stomach, he groaned and leaned into the gentle touch. She moved in his lap so she straddled him and felt something press into her. She gasped and they both blushed.

"Marina." Newt's voice was deep and breathy; it caused a fluttering of butterflies in Marina's stomach. "I... I don't have a lot of control... left, love." he stammered. He didn't want to push her too far if she wasn't ready but he was slipping fast. But so was she.

She let go of his lips and moved to his ear, her hot breaths made him shiver as she whispered. "The let go, Newt. Let go." She urged. She lowered her hands to the hem of his shirt and slowly lifted it to reveal his perfect abs that she gazed at intensely.

"A perk of living in the Glade." A smirk covered his lust filled features as she stared at him in awe. Her hand splayed out over his chest and explored the newly found territory. Newt moved to her neck and started to place multiple sloppy kisses at any exposed area. She wanted more. She moved her hands to lift her own shirt and did so slowly. His jaw dropped and he had to look her in the eyes twice for permission. He undid the clasp of her bra and let it fall to the floor. He cupped her soft breast in his calloused hand and massaged it earning a soft moan to leak from her mouth. He toyed with the now hard nipple, getting another moan from her. He grinned at the reaction he got from her.

When her hand moved to his pants he froze. "Love. Are you sure about this?" He asked in a husky voice. Instead of replying she lowered his pants leaving him only in his boxers. She hesitated a moment before she lowered them also and his erection sprung free. They both blushed but Marina was determined to ignore the awkwardness that would be their first time. She curled her nimble fingers around him and moved her hand up then down. He groaned and bucked his hips towards her. She took it as a good sing and repeated the process a few times.

"Mmmmm." He groaned loudly not caring about being heard. This was going to be their first time and he didn't intend on trying to be quiet.

It wasn't long before the rest of her clothes were also discarded and they lay down together on the small bed. Newt leaned down and lapped at her left nipple with his tongue then moved to the right one.

"Newt." She cried out "I... need you." She panted and looked deeply into his eyes that were clouded with lust. He nodded and lowered himself to her entrance. He rubbed the tip carefully over the slick folds and apologised before slowly inching inside of her. She gasped as pain burst through her at the initial penetration and Newt winced as he was the cause of the pain.

"I'm so sorry love." He leaned in and pressed a sloppy kiss to her lips. He squirmed as he needed to move but he insisted on waiting for her to feel comfortable with him inside her before he moved on. She finally nodded at him with a dopey smile and he slowly retreated and then pressed back in. It was less pain and more pleasure this time and Marina found herself calling out his name. They repeated the motion of Newt lowering in and pulling out, Marina moving her hips to join his for a few minutes until Newt found himself struggling to control himself. As her walls clenched around him in her own orgasm Newt was pushed over the edge and found himself becoming limp in her arms as he emptied into her.

Newt collapsed while still inside her and they both battle to contain their erratic breaths. He slowly pulled out and wrapped the blanket around their exhausted and sweaty bodies. "I love you so much." He panted

"Me too Newt. Me too." She replied sleepily as she slipped into a comfortable sleep where she dreamed of Newt like she usually did. This time though it was a bit more passionate.

**So I've never written smut before, was that okay? Please let me know. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**~SolarSpirit**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to the absolutely amazing response to the previous chapter I wrote this chapter sooner than expected. I originally wrote it the next day but then lost it and had to re do it but this is a really quick response from me. If I get a lot of reviews again then it might happen a second time *Wink wink*. Any ways I wanted to address some reviews first so here you go:**

**Kristen Green - I was going to PM you about your review but you're on a guest account so I can't. I'm not going to mention your suggestion here to keep things a surprise for those who don't want to know but I really like the idea. I actually lost my note book with my whole plan for this story in so I needed new ideas and I have an idea where to fit what you said into the story line. I have no promises that I will actually put it in, that depends on how things plan out but I'm seriously considering it.**

**Zach-Goode's-Girl, psychoxen, theevilsquiddancer, msspicyjalapeno - Thank you all for your amazingly kind words about my story.  
><strong>

**Lily - Thanks for the compliments :) I agree with your idea of having something more animalistic in the future however my story is not going to just be smut smut smut so I can't promise when the next time will be, my main focus for now is the whole getting out of the Glade stuff **

Marina wakes up the next morning wrapped in the warm arms of Newt. She feels closer to him now than she feels possible after last night. As much as she wants to stay in his embrace forever she can feel the sweat coating her skin and wants to wash before the torture that will be working with Minho. The conversation isn't bad since he seems to find a way to make her laugh like a maniac but there's only one way to describe the running, shucking difficult.

She pressed a gentle kiss to Newt's forehead being careful not to wake him and she quickly slipped out of the cosy covers to wrap a towel around her very naked body. She was so tired after last night that she really didn't care as she fell asleep naked beside the love of her life. She checks the watch she got yesterday, 6:12. Nobody will be up for at least another twenty minutes and the sun is only just rising so it isn't bright enough to wake the others. She grabs the pile of clothes she left ready yesterday and bundles them under her armpit while holding her towel up. She sprints using the technique Minho showed her yesterday and arrives at the showers without being seen in just her towel.

She steps into the cool stream of water and sighs as the sticky grime washes off her and down the plug hole in the ground that they found the day they arrived. After washing she dries off and changes into a fresh pale yellow shirt and brown shorts that show off her legs that seem to be gaining more strength the longer she is in the Glade and consistently on her feet. She's not worn shorts before so she's a little nervous of the 20 boys surrounding her but after last night she feels more comfortable in herself, she feels desired.

She takes her time in heading to breakfast since only Frypan and one boy occupy the area, the boy being a runner. That means Minho will be up soon. She groans inwardly. It isn't that she doesn't like him, she actually considers him one of her good friends but he is strict when it comes to his job. She takes her bowl of fruit salad to her usual bench in the corner and starts to eat slowly. Having something sweet is unusual in the Glade so she savours the syrupy flavours. She's almost done as Minho drops into the seat beside her and slings an arm over her shoulder.

"Ready to go into the maze today?" He asks with a grin that doesn't seem to leave.

She stumbles for her words, she had expected more training first. "Wh-what?"

Minho shrugs "We're a person short and you did alright yesterday, why not?" Then his grin turns more into a smirk as he says "Don't worry, after last night you must be tired. I'll go easy on you." She blushes and turns away from him. Shuck, she thinks to herself. At the time they didn't care but now she's not so sure. Minho is the worst for gossip; he's like a teenage girl.

"Shut up." She grumbles into her almost empty bowl. He laughs and slaps her lightly on the back, pleased with annoying her so easily.

After finishing up with breakfast they prepared to leave. Newt came out of their room drowsy with sleep as they moved towards the exit. The pair shared a shy smile but snapped out of it at the sound of Minho's loud laughter. In the map room they sorted out their packs and filled their bottles before heading to the west-door. The fear started to creep up her spine and made her shiver as they waited for the door to open.

"Don't worry." Minho gave a quick pep talk "Stick close, don't fall behind. If you see a shuck griever then get the bloody hell outta there. Don't even wait for me; just run like your life depends on it, cos it does. Don't worry, we will eventually find something if it takes months, we want out of here. If you're the ticket out you better find it."

"Great" She sighed "I'm so inspired." He rolled his eyes as the huge door started to groan and with an earth shattering scrape the stone ground against stone as the door opened to reveal a large corridor of concrete and ivy. It barely opened before Minho dashed inside, leaving her stood on her own momentarily before she sprinted after him.

They settled into a comfortable jog so they didn't push her too far. Minho mapped and cut ivy to mark their path, bread crumbs he called it, she examined every rock, crevice and vine she could along the way. She prayed to find something but so far she remembered nothing. They ran and turned, ran and turned but nothing seemed to look any different. Every fifth wall had a rusty old plaque with the words 'Property of WICKED' printed on it but that was the only thing that stood out against the tangle of green and grey.

Her footing faltered when they passed an area where the ivy was less stable than the rest and hung off the wall slightly, there was a patch deep red that stained the usually grey stones beneath them. She instantly knew what had happened here and it involved Newt. She stopped for a moment as a tear slid down her cheek. She never thought she'd have to actually see this place.

Minho sensed that she had stopped so he glanced over his shoulder to see her running the ivy through her fingers. He knew why she'd stopped and thought better than to get angry at her. He didn't think she would recognise the place but who we he kidding, of course she would. He jogged back so that he stood beside her.

Minho put a friendly arm over her shoulder and his usual cocky expression turned to an unusual one of seriousness "He's okay now you know." He started "Before you he wasn't... shuck I don't know, he wasn't exactly right. But now that you're here he's opened up, seems lighter. I never have before but he's like my brother and I want to thank you."

"For what?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Everyone's seen the change in him. I bet even you have." She nodded, Newt constantly got happier every day, smiled more, joked around and joined in conversations. "It's thanks to you that that change happened."

"I don't... I'm just a shuck girl. It wasn't me, it was all of us."

"No Marina, I'm serious. You have a special connection that no one can deny, none of us could get through to him and you do the same day you arrive."

The small amateur runner stepped up to her keeper and wrapped her arms gratefully around him. It meant so much that people thought she'd helped Newt. She remembered a few things that she'd seen of the Glade before she arrived and they mainly involved Newt walking around with a weight on his shoulders and not really paying attention.

"Thanks Min." She whispered as she pulled away from her best friends embrace.

"I will warn you though. You ever break his shuck heart and you'll have me to bloody answer to." She nodded in agreement but couldn't help think, what if I don't have a choice?

They didn't stay in the spot long because of the memories it held and they settled back into their jogging for another hour.

After what felt like a lifetime Minho finally slowed his jogging and collapsed against the ivy on the wall behind him. "Break time shank." She quickly joined him and sighed as he legs no longer had to carry her weight. She took out her water bottle and guzzled the water like there was no tomorrow. That was until Minho pulled it away from her mouth in which earned him a glare. "No so fast slint-head. We don't want you needing to go in the big bad maze." He teased. She swiped the bottle from him and put it into her back pack. Her watch said that the time was 11:48; they'd been running for hours now. She leaned further back into ivy that tickled her spine.

_Marina!_A scream burst through her head as though it had set her brain on fire. She gripped her head tightly in her hands and shakily got to her feet.

_Help me! Help!_The scream came again in desperate pants. There was no mistaking that voice, it was Katy. She hadn't heard from her sister since Sam had arrived in the Glade.

"Katy? Katy what's wrong?" She hissed through gritted teeth as her brain felt like it was about to explode.

_They… They want it to end. The first trial._

"The first trial? What are you talking about?

_You have to find the exit!_There was a loud crashing sound followed by another ear-splitting scream _you have a month Nina! A month before they kill me! Please help me!_

The pressure on her brain subsided in a quick burst of fire and she dropped to the ground with a muffled scream. A tear slipped down her cheek and her breathing became unstable the more that she panicked. She curled into a ball as she willed the air to enter her lungs but it didn't seem to reach there. Her throat shut off as she could only process one thought. What were they doing to her sister? They were hurting her family because of her. She had to find the way out and fast.

"Marina!" Minho yelled like he'd been trying to get her attention for a while now. He shook her as he watched her drown in lack of oxygen. "Breath Marina, breath." He put her small shaking hand to his chest. "Copy my breathing, focus on that." She tried to focus on the rise and fall of his chest but her breaths just came out in splutters. "Please Marina. I don't know what the shuck is happening." Minho was visibly panicking for the life of his best friend by now he'd never seen anyone act like this before. "Breath in 1, 2, 3 and now out 1, 2, 3." He repeated the words over and over and it seemed to be working. She was less frantic now and the tears had stopped rolling down her cheeks.

It took a few minutes but she eventually got her breathing under control and she collapsed back to the floor. WICKED really was trying to get to her, and it was working. Her love and compassion were her downfall and they knew it. She cared way too much for those around her, even Alby she cared about.

"What the shuck was that!?" Minho demanded in frenzied voice, still shaken with the panic for the small girl that lay in front of him in a puddle of tears.

She choked on her words but managed to say "They are threatening my family... We don't have long." She got shakily to her feet and swayed into the wall. "I want to go back... We can come back out tomorrow."

They speed walked back to the Glade since they weren't in too much of a hurry and even though they didn't have to conserve energy like when they run neither of them spoke and they spent the journey in silence. That was until they heard a loud clicking noise ahead of them.

Minho stopped dead in his tracks. "Shuck, shuck, shuck. A griever in daylight?" He muttered. He pulled her to the wall and tried to disguise them in the ivy. _Whirr, click._ The noises were unmistakeably from a griever. They held their breaths in hope that it would pass over them but the noises just got louder and louder.

All of a sudden the sounds stopped. An eerie silence fell over the maze as they waited. A few minutes passed and Minho decided to poke his head around the corner. The griever's head spun towards him and scanned the ivy around them.

"Subject 26 has been located" A robotic voice pierced the silence and then the griever spun into action.

"Run!" Minho yelled. The two of them sprinted in the direction that they'd came from as Minho led them through the twists and turns to another path into the Glade. Marina lagged behind and the Griever was steadily gaining on them. "Come on!" Minho stopped and grabbed her arm then pulled her along after him. He promised Newt he'd keep her safe but now he was questioning that promise.

"Subject 26, The hope." The robotic voice called out from the whirring griever. "You will never find the way out. Your sister will suffer the consequences of your incompetence." This burst of anger gave her what she needed and she sprinted like her life depended on it. Around the next turn she could see the door, there was one last stretch of corridor to go. There was a group of boys gathered there after hearing the loud noises. One of the boys was small and blonde, his eyes a glassy white.

10 metres, 7 metres, 5 metres. And then the griever swiped a metal blade and caught her ankle. She fell to the ground with a scream, her knees slamming into the hard ground beneath her. Minho stopped but she pushed him forward, at least one of them had to live. With multiple clicking noises a sharp point started to lower towards her chest and she screamed in fear. Before it had the chance to make contact with her a small body leaped over her and onto the spikes of the grievers back. He was sucked into the slime of its skin and it was distracted long enough for her to make a break for the door. She hobbled there as fast as she could and crashed inside in time to see the griever leaving with her brother clutched bloodily in its blades.

"Sam!" She screamed helplessly after her brother. Why did he do that? He didn't even like her. Newt limped as fast as he could to her side and pulled her roughly into his arms. "Why?" She sobbed "Why did he do that."

He ran a hand through her tangled mess of hair "I don't know love. He saw you and something clicked in him. His eyes went shucking white and he ran for it before I could stop him I'm so sorry."

She knew what that meant, the white eyes. It wasn't even Sam's choice to do what he did. She remembered that being the sign of WICKED and their mind control. Everything was their fault, nothing was okay any more. Her brother wouldn't grow old, find love, get married, have children and it was all _their _fault. They were pushing her to her breaking point and it was working. It was really working.

**I'm going to be honest, I lost my notebook that had my plans for this story (I'm such an idiot) and I forgot my intentions with Sam. I don't know how killing him off will seem to you all but I felt no need for him any more and that lead to what happened. I also feel like I took a darker turn with this chapter and don't know how to feel about it so let me know it is okay or if I should re write this chapter. It's all up to you guys.**

**~SolarSpirit**


	13. Chapter 13

**I've been swamped in revision for exams these past few weeks so I'm sorry to say that this chapter is a short one and basically a filler. After this week though I should be back to normal posting so bare with me guys! And don't forget to review, follow, favourite if you want more! Seriously, every email I get for any one of those things I freak out and get so excited that there are people out there reading my stuff.**

I can't believe he's gone, she thinks. I'd promised myself that I'd try to make it up to him for whatever I did, but now... I won't get that chance. She sits by the opening of the maze rocking gently back and forth on her knees. The tears leak but she has no desire to stop them, no desire to do anything.

She is partially aware of the warm body that crouches beside her and whispers in her ear but doesn't process any specific words. Her arms wrap tightly around her body and trying to shrink into herself and disappear in guilt. It should have been me. It was after me, not him. I've lived more than he has, experienced more than him. I've felt love, been kissed, given myself to someone. When will he get the chance to do that? He won't. Is all that she can think as her mind clouds in sadness.

Strong arms slip under her knees and she lets them, she doesn't have the energy to fight it. Slowly she finds herself being lifted into the air and buries her head into the smell of fresh grass and fruit that is Newt's shirt. The Gladers part for them as Newt slowly limps his way to the homestead.

Once out the way of everyone he finally speaks, "Are you hurt, Love?"

"Not physically..." A small whisper in return so quietly she's not even sure he heard. If he didn't he doesn't say so. He takes them to their room, opening the door with his foot then closing it again. He manages to pull back the patchwork blanket and then deposits her onto the feathery bed where she instantly huddles into the corner as the tears drip down her face.

Newt stands to the side of the bed scratching the back of his neck. "Is there anything I can get you?" He asked nervously. She shook her head, all she wanted right now was to apologise to her brother. "Okay, Love." The slight dip in the bed let's her know that he's sat down too. Comforting arms pull them both together with her back to his chest.

The next thought into her head makes her chest pang in yet again more sadness. Katy. What is happening to her right now? And why are they doing this to people because of her?

"Katy?" Newt asks. She must have said it out loud. "What about her? Did she talk to you again?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat she sighs. "She did... More specifically she screamed."

"Screamed?" His hand tangles into her long blonde hair and soothingly runs through it.

"They-The creators... They want to get to me, make me work harder to get us out." She takes a deep breath "That's why Sam..." she doesn't have to say anything else and doesn't want to either. Newt understands.

"Oh Marina. I am so sorry." He kisses her hair as more tears pour from her eyes and soak her pale green shirt.

"I have to find the way out. I don't have a choice. They'll kill her and I don't doubt it, what if they go after you next?" That thought pains her the most. She doesn't remember much about her family but she's spent time with Newt, felt the love between them.

"Don't worry about me, Love. I'm tougher than you think." He gives her a slight squeeze and she relaxes into his arms, silently crying herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>A soft knock at the door startles her from sleep. The bed beside her is empty which means that Newt left at some point. The sky is a bright mix of orange and purple as the sun sets once again. That's one thing about the Glade, the sunsets are so beautiful.<p>

"Come in." She mutters with a hoarse voice. She twists a stray thread of the blanket in her nimble fingers nervously. Minho peaks around the corner before joining her on the bed. He might not have known Sam long but he had started to consider him a friend and the loss of a Glader, no matter how long they were one, is always felt right across the Glade. Not just by those closest to the deceased.

Neither of them says anything at first, both of them overcome by their own grief. She reaches out a small hand and places it on his arm.

"Thank you Min." She whispers.

"For what?" He asks dumbfounded.

Sighing she replies with "For being his friend. For saving me. For believing in me to go into the maze. For everything really."

"Yeah well..." He pauses, looking for something to lighten the mood. "Newt would never forgive me if I just shucking ran for my own life and left you." That much was probably true, Newt was very protective over not only her but his friends. Although Minho is one of those friends she is ranked higher than that so Minho would never be forgiven.

"Also for err... Snapping me out of it after speaking with my sister. I was shucking terrified." She admitted sheepishly. She wasn't proud of how she'd reacted to that. She was supposed to be a runner, strong willed and intelligent but she showed none of that in the midst of her panic.

"I'm your friend right?" He asked. She gave him a confused look but agreed. "Exactly. That's what friends do; look out for each other in their worst... If I fall into the deep end though I expect you to help me as well shank. My kindness doesn't come free."

* * *

><p>After Minho leaves she heads to find Frypan. It's only 5pm even though it's dark outside already which means that there is still over an hour until dinner but she's starving. She can see the chef rushing around through the window of the kitchens; she pushes a crate up to the bottom of the window and climbs onto it. She pulls herself up with the window ledge and peers into the steamy room.<p>

"Frypan." She calls quietly; over the loud roar of the ovens and chatter of the cooks he didn't hear her. "Frypan!" She tried again, louder this time. His head whips to her direction and he stalks over to the window.

"What are you doing? You scared the shuck outta me." He demanded but with an edge of softness as to not hurt her feelings.

"I umm... I was hungry after the maze and... Everything. Do you have anything spare for a little shank like me?" She asked innocently.

"You have to wait like everyone else."

"Pleaseeeeee" She pleaded as her stomach growled.

"Marina, I can't..." His eyes glance behind her and he groans "Fine." She looks over her shoulder to see an intimidating Newt glaring at the head chef who grumbles as he goes back into the kitchen.

After ten minutes he comes back with a small bowl of berries and a small plate of pancakes. "Don't expect this often." He warns. She takes the food and eagerly eats it while mumbling a thank you through her food. She heads back to her room after being successful in finding food and that's where she spends the rest of the night eating sweet foods before falling slowly to sleep.

**~SolarSpirit**


	14. Chapter 14

**Soooo it has been a while, huh? Sorry about that... again. Now that school is finished for the year I have plans for a few chapters within the next few days if I get round to it before all the Christmas madness. This chapter is a bit lighter than the previous few because it was getting a bit dark and heavy so I wrote this as a kind of break to that. This chapter also welcomes one of my favourite characters! It's a bit early for him compared to when he arrives in the real novel but it won't be long until they'll be leaving the Glade so I shuffled things around a bit. Enjoy!**

**Before you read I just wanted to run an idea by you all. I will be continuing this story throughout The Scorch Trials but in addition to that I wanted to know how you'd feel about me writing a MinhoxOC story. It would be set after The Death Cure and I've already written out the first two opening paragraphs describing the area they are in. Is this something you'd read? Please let me know. I'll also send you the first part of it if you want to take a look at it. If you think its an awful idea then say so, its up to you guys.**

With the reminder of pain, grief and desperation Marina continued to enter the maze day after day with Minho until her legs were weak and all she wanted to do was collapse. It'd been a week since this had started and she was exhausted but refused to give in to it. As expected she hadn't heard anything from Katy again which scared her because she didn't know what was happening. Even when she finally did get to her bed she was restless and didn't get much sleep any way which meant she had dark black rings around her eyes and her face looked gaunt and worn out, almost like a zombie.

She sits at a table with Newt and Minho for breakfast. Her eyes barely stay open and multiple times she shoots back up after her head falls towards her bowl of banana porridge that sits uneaten in front of her. Her spoon hangs useless in her pale hand but it isn't moved from where it lies across the table.

"Marina." Newt sighs "Please... eat something." His voice is full of concern, his eyebrows creased together. Even Minho looks scared for his friend after slowly watching her deteriorate in the maze. There was no way of talking her out of it though. Her eyes flicked to her now cool food and she scoops up the smallest amount and forces it down.

"You're not doing your body any good you know..." Minho attempts to also help her in his own form of desperation for her sanity. She was slipping from them, losing hope.

"I... I can't help her... I can't help any of you either. We're all going to die... because... because of me..." Her voice comes out raspy and breathy and as she speaks her eyes become glazed with unshed tears.

Newt slid over to her and held her gently by the shoulders like she might snap in half. "It isn't your fault love. You're trying your best." She says nothing in reply but shakes her head in disagreement. "How about you skip today? Have a nap instead?"

She flinches "I... Can't" Every time she shut her eyes all she could see was Sam, his eyes white, his body red with blood and ripped to shreds as he hang from the griever.

"Then do something else." Minho suggested "What makes you happy? The maze will still be there tomorrow."

That was a good question, what did make her happy? Of course the answer was pretty simple. She turned to Newt. "You." She whispered "You make me happy."

His face lit up at her admission. He wasn't sure what she was going to say even though to everyone else it was pretty obvious. After pressing a soft kiss to her temple he announced "That settles it then. We'll both take the day off and find something fun to do for once."

"But... what about Alby." She asked.

"Oh please." Minho started "Leave that shank to me, you two deserves it. Go have fun!" He got up from his seat and pulled the others up with him and pushed them towards the door. He whispers something into Newt's ear and wit that Minho jogs off to find their leader.

"Come on." Newt takes her delicate hand and starts walking towards the forest. The leaves of the trees were layered beneath them and crunched under foot. Something they both remembered to be a sign of autumn. The air was thick with the smell of pine and a comforting warmth spread across across the Glade that wasn't too hot and sticky but just nice. Once at Marina's spot she expected to be stopping but Newt shook his head and they kept going.

The next thing she recognised was the sound of running water, a lot of it. They passed the last row of berry bushes to reveal a huge waterfall that went most of the way up the ivy walls. Water burst seemingly from nowhere at the top, just a small cave in the rock that burst into so much water. It pooled together at the bottom in a large expanse of water that shimmered in the sun. You could see small fish of silvers, oranges and blacks swimming happily in the calmer parts of the pool where the water looked completely still and see through. Mostly smooth rock surrounded the water which made it look like it had been there a long time, forging its path in the soil around it.

"How is this possible?" She gasped. The water really did look like it came from nowhere, surely that much couldn't get through a gap that small?

Newt let go of her hand and quickly disposed of his shirt and then his pants, throwing them to the side. A blush crept up her pale face as her eyes wandered over his perfect figure. Newt smirked as he watched her eyes scan him and her teeth gently bite her bottom lip. He stepped closer and pressed a loving kiss to her lips. It was only a quick kiss, teasing her. She bit her lip again.

"If you keep biting your lip..." He gave her another kiss that was longer this time. "You look so cute when you do that." He admitted.

She smirked and bit her lip again, cocking an eyebrow. "No." He said, his eyes flicking to her mouth. "We are here to swim and have fun." Without another glance he moved past her and sat on the edge of the cool rocks, his toes dipping into the water. She watched him and debated how she was to go swimming without also removing her clothes to leave her in her underwear like Newt. She scanned her body and sighed as she fought with herself whether to. What if someone else came while she was swimming? How could she go back to the homestead in soaking underwear?

Newt turned where he sat to see her conflicted face. He got out of the water, placed a hand on her cheek and said "It's okay love. It's only me, you trust me right? Minho's going to make sure nobody except him comes down here; he's going to bring us some towels and food in a few minutes. Once he's gone that's it."

She mulled over the idea, just Newt and her. That's okay then." When he's gone." She sat cross legged on the grass while Newt dived into the water.

"I forgot about him coming..." He admitted as he kept his mostly naked body submerged under water. She giggled.

* * *

><p>Minho arrived only five minutes later. He'd brought them a basket of food and a pile of towels and clothes. Which also included underwear for them both which gained him two death glares because as Newt said 'You can't just go through a girls stuff! Especially Marina's!" Minho had just smirked and bid them farewell and he jogged back through the forest. It seemed that all he knew how to do was run.<p>

After making sure that Minho had definitely gone she made Newt turn around as she removed her shorts and then her shirt. Once she'd done that she wasted no time and went over to the water, testing it with her toe before graciously slipping into the inviting warmth. As the small ripples of her entering the water flow past Newt he wastes no time in turning around and splashing her with water. She squeals and with a grin splashes him back. This starts a huge water fight between the two, all previous problems forgotten.

"How come I didn't know about this place?" She asked between deep breaths. Newt swam over to her and they floated side-by-side on their backs, watching the clouds float by in the sky.

"Alby thinks it might distract shanks from their work." He snorts "It might be tough at times but we always do what's needed of us, every single one of us."

"What about us?" She turns her head slightly, as far as she can before going under the water. "We aren't doing our jobs at the minute."

"Well my love, that comes with being the girlfriend of the second-in-command." He smirks "Plus you've been working so hard for us lately you deserve a rest."

"Isn't it greenie day today?" She asks as she suddenly realises the date. A whole month after _he _arrived. The thought tugs at her heart but she pushes it away as soon as it surfaces.

"Yeah it is." He says, today is a day that is permanently engraved in his mind. "We just head over when we hear the alarm." He floats forward so that he's treading the water "Want some of Frypan's grub?" He asks as he eyes the basket sitting by the edge of the water. They swim over together and dangle their legs into the water as they search through the pile of sandwiches, fruit and cakes prepared by Frypan earlier that morning.

As they eat Marina can't help but look at the waterfall. She can't help but feel like there's something drawing her to it; she just doesn't know what it is. It's like she has seen it before, the exact same one. Although it must just be because waterfalls all look similar, right? She pushes aside her curiosity and puts her focus back onto the egg sandwich she currently holds in her hand. She shivers as a cool breeze drifts over them and reaches for one of the soft, white towels beside the basket and drapes it over her shoulders as she eats.

* * *

><p>A loud, deafening wailing noise makes them both jump. They'd been expecting it of course, that's why they were mid-way dressed as it sounded right across the Glade.<p>

"We better get going, Love." Newt finished zipping up his pants, grabbed the basket in one hand and took her hand with the other. Once done they ran back to the Homestead to meet the new unfortunate person to be put in a place like this. Newt dropped the basket as the edge of the tree line and they went to join the group gathered around a flashing box.

Once the alarm finally subsided all that could be heard were the quiet whispers between Gladers and the screech of metal against metal that got progressively louder as the lift got closer to their small group. With a final click the screech stopped and the top groaned as the box opened. At first they didn't see the boy huddled in the corner crying, his long brown curls hiding his face. Alby jumped down as always and offered the Greenie a boy watched him timidly and then holds out his stumpy hand to the older boy.

Once out of the box the new Greenie sits on the floor with tears rolling down his terrified face.

"Welcome to the Glade." Alby said with his voice full of authority as if this shaking child could challenge him.

"Do you know your name Greenie?" Newt asks, his hand still entwined with Marina's.

The boy thinks for a few moments, the gears turning in his mind until the word pops from his mouth "Chuck." He smiles at the memory, the only memory he has "My name is Chuck."

**~SolarSpirit**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ho ho ho, merry Christmas everyone! I hope that you all had a wonderful day (As long as you celebrate it, if not then I hope you had fun any ways) I spent my christmas writing this on my new laptop so I hope its okay. I also don't have word spell check yet so there might be more mistakes than normal so I'm sorry. I also don't know what I think of this chapter but there we go. I also think that from this chapter I plan on a very different way of ending the story than in James Dashner's book, I hope that's okay with you all but I didn't want to just copy his story that is already so well written.**

Chuck turned out to be a big hit with Marina. After he got settled in his constant foolishness and laughing brought a smile to anyone's face, even Minho. He was the cheeky younger child they were all missing to bring light into their lives. He didn't even mean to, people just lit up when they saw him. It turns out though that the poor boy wasn't very good at anything than causing a good laugh and he had to join the sloppers so he spent his day covered in dirt and always smelt like toilets.

"I get to wash the clothes today!" Chuck squealed in excitement "No toilets for Chuck today, no sir." Everyone laughed with the younger boy, even Marina cracked a smile which as the month deadline came closer it got harder for her to do. Newt and Minho were the only ones to know about her sisters impending doom as she saw it. Her sleeping was restless with nightmares, her eating slow and her movements sluggish with fear; People were starting to worry for her sanity. Little did they know that WICKED's plan was to do exactly that, they wanted them to worry so they could observe their reactions.

After breakfast Marina still had half an hour until she was supposed to go into the maze so she decided to go for a walk around the Glade. For some reason she felt a strange pull to the waterfall she had visited with Newt and decided to go there once again. It was exactly as it was the last time she was there, the water fell almost too quietly into the shimmering pool below and the piece of chicken that had fallen from Newt's sandwich sat on the edge of the rock. It was peaceful.

She rolled up her jeans, checked her laces and then carefully walked along the rocks that lined the pool to reach the waterfall. The spray splashed at her ankles making her shiver. The water seemed almost violent now, crashing into the ground below like a natural drill. It seemed so violent and yet she didn't move away, she didn't want to. She felt an urge of adrenaline that she hadn't felt in a while and wanted to satisfy her curiosity about the place. As she took another step forward a rock slipped out from beneath her foot and tumbled into the water below. She lost her balance and held out her arms to try stop herself from swaying. She finally righted herself and crashed into the rocky wall to her left with an 'oomph'. Luckily she only had a scratch on her arm so she rubbed it gently and then assessed the rocks around her feet which seemed stable enough. She put a hand into the foamy water but quickly retrieved it when the cold bit into her skin and the force of the water pushed at her with great force that almost knocked her off again.

She searched the area, pulled at rocks on the wall but found nothing out of the ordinary. She was about to give up and go find Minho since the doors had opened only minutes ago when she slipped again. It was a larger rock this time and it left a small hole in the ground beneath her runner shoes. She squealed as she tipped to the right and was swept straight into the stream, being thrown around like a rag doll. Water filled up her nostrils and her lungs screamed at her for air but she kept her mouth firmly shut. She felt a shoe being pried from her shoe until it was lost in the vicious swirls. Her eyes burned, her lungs felt like they were shriveling up and her skin stung so bad from being battered with rocks. Just as she was about to give in and open her mouth it was suddenly all gone. All of it...

She crashed into the hard earth below her and she cried out as she landed on her right shoulder. She rolled onto her back with a groan and what she saw above her took her by surprise. There was a ceiling, a real one not a wooden Glade one. It was made of metal with orange brown rust in places, a steady drip of water came through the corners and landed with a quiet 'ding' on the similarly metal floor where the water seemed to vanish as quick as it fell. Everything about it seemed wrong... WICKED wrong.

There was a small metal table in one corner but apart from that the room was bare. Upon the table she could see a small brown folder with moth eaten corners. She forced herself from the floor with shooting pains in her injured shoulder and then shuffled over to the table, pulling herself up to view the folder. She gently turns the brown covering to reveal a single piece of stained brown paper. The paper contained a map, specifically the map of the maze. This map however had bright yellow lines drawn all across it that led from all sections to a single spot the looked like a dead end but according to the map it was their way out. How had nobody noticed it before? It must not be that simple, she guessed. She turned it over to look for something else and she found a few scribbled sentences written in the same yellow as the lines.

_I am wise yet weird, i am seen but rarely heard_

_I am someone's true love, I am everyone's best friend_

_I am the key to your freedom, I am all you need to see_

_Who am I? Just look into my eyes._

The words confused her, she had never been one for riddles. She could understand things like the most advanced math, whatever that was, but she hated riddles. Hopefully someone else would understand. She picked up the map and stuffed it into her pocket then prepared to leave... But how did she leave? She had just found this huge clue and basically the answet to all of their problems and yet she didn't know how to get out. She ran a hand along the wall beside her, nothing but cold metal. She tried the next wall... nothing again. But when she tried her third wall something strange happened, she just fell through. She stumbled forwards, heading for the ground face first...

She didn't quite make the floor. Something warm and strong caught her instead, something that smelt strongly of pine. Newt. She smiled and collapsed into his arms with a loud sigh of relief. He righted her but didn't quite leave go.

"What the shuck was that!?" He asked in utter shock. "Where did you- How did you- Why are you wet?"

She took deep breaths, trying to get back to normal. She winced as Newt grazed her bad arm, she hoped that he'd miss it but of course he didn't.

"What's wrong, Love?" He lifted the sleeve of her shirt to reveal a big blue black bruise growing on her arm. He placed a gentle ghost kiss to it.

"Waterfall, I fell, metal room, folder, paper, map, riddle..." She stumbled unsure of where to start.

"What?..."

"I... I know where the way out is."

He stopped still in his tracks, how did she suddenly know after weeks of going into the maze? She hadn't even been in there today. She took the crumpled paper from her pocket and thrust it into his hand. She truly did have the way out.

"Well shuck me..."

* * *

><p>"You mean you just fell into the waterfall and suddenly you have a map?" Alby asked whilst eyeing her suspiciously. As soon as the news had sunk in to Newt he instantly ran to find Alby while Marina went in search of Minho. They'd called all of the other keepers together to discuss the 'miracle map' as they were now calling it.<p>

"It seems like a load o' klunk to me..." Gally piped up, "Sorry man." She added while looking at Newt who clearly believed in it.

"Hey!" She called out "I found the thing, it should be me you apologize to."

"Sorry." He said unconvincingly "You normally have to talk to Newt who passes it to you is all..."

She jumped up from her chair making it clatter to the floor but she barely flinched "Listen here shuck faces!" She yelled with a new found sense of confidence "I don't care what you all think of me, I found this _on my own _none of you helped. It was all _me! _I'm going to follow this no matter what might happen, you can come with me and risk it or you can stay here and fend for yourself. I really don't care either way." And with that she stormed from the room and found Chuck sat at a table in the Homestead with a ham sandwich half eaten in front of him.

"I don't believe them." She groaned as she dropped down beside the young boy.

He dropped his food and spoke with his mouth half full "W-at -appened?" He asked spitting food across the table.

"I found the way out." The boy instantly stilled, stopped eating and faced her with wide brown eyes. "Yeah..." She muttered "But they don't believe in me, they think its some sort of griever trap."

"What about Newt?"

She scoffed "I don't know if he believes me or not... I think Minho was the only one to stick up with the idea before I left. I didn't really give anyone else a chance."

"Well I'm sure that... Hey look!" She pointed excitedly toward Newt and Minho that came out of the room and jogged over to her with huge grins.

"We convinced them! Sorta..." Minho exclaimed.

"Yeah, they agreed to tell everyone the information. Everyone who wants to can leave, everyone else can go." Newt added equally as excited.

This was it... They were finally going to escape this place where they were watched like bugs under a microscope while their loved ones were threatened out of their reach but no more... They were leaving and WICKED had better be ready for them.

**~SolarSpirit**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome back to LWSYS. I hope you had a good Christmas if you celebrate it and if not then I hope you're enjoying the holiday season. I don't know if it's just that the last update was on Christmas day but I only got three reviews last chapter which isn't much, are you losing interest? Let me know if there is something different I could be doing.**

**First I want to reply to some reviews of the past couple chapters.**

**TheEvilSquidDancer - MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU TOO AND THANK YOU FOR NOT EATING MY SOUL. 3**

**Kristen Green - Yeah girl power! As for your question I don't want to make the story go on any longer than it needs to so I only have plans for a chapter or two for in and leaving the glade but then I have a few for in WICKED headquarters that will be different to James's version.**

**Zach-Goode's-Girl - I'm glad you love my story and I'm updating soon because here it is. As for Thomas in this story, he won't be in the Glade but I do have plans to add him into the story so don't fret.**

**NellyChick123 - I'm so happy you like my story! 3**

**I just picked a few reviews that I know I haven't acknowledged but in the next chapter I will be replying to _all _reviews from this chapter so if you want to get featured and definitely seen then now is the time to review :). See you all in the next chapter!**

Marina sat at the back of the small hut nervously wringing her hands. They were about to reveal the plan to everyone and she was scared of what they might think. Whether they'd believe her or think it all a trap. She really had no idea what the outcome would be. She could only see the back of heads as the Gladers sat in rows on the slightly uneven benches. A row of chairs line the front in which the keepers sit with Alby in the centre. Alby seems unamused at the whole thing, it obviously wasn't his idea to hold a gathering like this.

"Quiet!" Alby's voice cuts through the group of boys, bringing their chatter to a hush. "We gather today to discuss information revealed to us by our very own Marina." Eyes all flick to where she sits making her suddenly feel very claustrophobic, she swallows the lump in her throat and looks to Newt who look straight back. She ignores everyone but him, draws strength from him like she always finds herself doing.

"She has brought forth a map. One with a path drawn on that leads to our supposed exit and a riddle that is the key to that exit." He holds up the crumpled piece of paper with the defined black lines of the maze walls and the bright yellow of their path to freedom. "Given the split decision of our keepers we pass the choice to you. Should you wish to venture into the maze so be it, everyone else can stay behind with those that choose it." Voices break out between the Gladers, some shout their opinions on risking it, some about staying where they know and other just listen to each side with confusion on their faces.

Newt rises from his seat to add "What's more is that whatever the choice you make we will still see you the same. Those who leave will not be seen as crazy and those who stay not cowards. We will all respect your decisions." He pauses then adds "You have two days to make you..." His eyes flick to the window and he abruptly stops his sentence "What the shuck is that?" He points to the window that is frosted over with white. This sends the room into chaos; everyone rushes to the doors, windows, anywhere with access to outside.

Small white flakes float their way down to the glade floor to create a small blanket of pure white over the usual green. The air is unusually cold and bitter, biting at the skin of the Gladers that shiver.

"It's...snowing." Someone mutters.

"But we don't even get rain." Another person says.

"How is this possible?"

A loud gust of wind slams the doors shut and shakes the building. As if someone pressed a button the snow falls heavier, covering the glade in white. Burying them all in an icy tomb of damp wood.

"Everyone make a run for the homestead!" Alby's loud voice jolts everyone to movement. Doors are flung open and everyone scrambles to get to the homestead where they have food and blankets. Marina seeks out Newt and spots him searching the area like her. His eyes land on her and he limps over to her quickly. Their hands seek out each other's and they join the scramble as one, taking up the back of the group, making sure nobody is left behind before they go.

They stumble through the Homestead door and swing it shut behind them. Some of the builders bring over a huge plank of thick wood and they drop in front of the door to keep it shut. Everyone shivers with cold, their pants soaked from the short run through the ankle high snow. Alby orders all of the sloppers to gather up the blankets and pass them out, the chefs to get making something warm to heat the place up in the process and everyone else to start blocking up any holes in the structure.

* * *

><p>Within an hour everyone has been given a blanket to wrap round them and the smell of soup fills the cold air from the kitchens. Once everything is settled Alby storms over to Marina.<p>

"What the shuck is this girl!?" He demands. She taken back by his outburst did he think this was her fault?

"Wh- what?" She stuttered.

"You go finding that damn map and then suddenly the Glade goes to shucks. What did you do?"

"I... I didn't do anything." She pleads for her innocence.

"I don't believe you." He spits. He takes a menacing step towards her, determined that she's the one to blame. He has to blame someone. Newt quickly steps in between the two and he pushes Alby back.

"What the shuck is your problem? You've always hated her, I know you have; how is any of this _her _fault!?" Newt protests. The rest of the Gladers fall silent ready to watch in case a fight goes down like a bunch of high school children.

"She can't have found a way out, she just can't." He states simply "This place is our home! We built it ourselves and we deserve to live here like we want to... and... If you leave with her like I suppose you're going to then I'm staying here."

Newt stills at the announcement. He hadn't really thought about what Alby would decide when he left and even though they haven't been close recently Alby is still his best friend and always will be. They built this place together after all.

"But Alby-"

"No." Alby cut him off "I wish you the best, Newt. I really do." And with that he turned and left. Knowing that Newt was breaking Marina pulled him into a comforting hug, whispering encouragements in his ear.

"You don't have to come you know." She offered weakly knowing he'd follow her any way. As suspected he insisted that he was coming, that he'd always be there to protect her. "I could stay too?" She suggested.

"No." He looks into her emerald orbs "You need to do this for Katy. You'd never forgive yourself, I know you wouldn't."

She sighs knowing it's true. If her sister's life was in her hands then she'd do all she could to save her and they all knew it.

* * *

><p>The howling wind didn't stop all night; it tore at loose bits of wood and ripped the thin fabric of their windows. Nobody would admit it but after not even having a single drop of rain they were scared, nobody remembered weather like this, it just wasn't natural. The number one priority for the builders and anyone strong enough to move the planks of wood they were using as barricades was the kitchens in the back of the Homestead. They wanted to make sure that no food was lost and that they still had some warmth from the ovens so they didn't freeze to death.<p>

"It's not stopping." Marina states from the window of her and Newt's room where she'd been stood since they'd woken up. The snow was about knee deep now and she was worried about how they'd manage to leave if it continued at this rate.

Newt comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, "It'll be okay, Love. I promise you'll make it in time." He whispers into her neck as he presses small kisses to it to calm her.

"You don't know that..." She sighs and twists in his arms so that she faces him. "What if we don't? What if they kill her because of me? I just... I can't." She sinks down to the floor, resting on her knees in defeat. "We won't make it."

Newt joins her on the floor and takes her small, cold hands in his own. "Don't worry Love. I promise we will and I don't break promises, alright?" She nods silently, "Hey, look at me." He urges as she looks down at the floor with teary eyes. Her head lifts slowly to look at him, she sniffs. "You'll be okay, I love you." He kisses her cheek.

"I love you too." She sniffs and then it's like a light-bulb goes off in her head and she says "I'm leaving, tonight. Come if you want but I'm going no matter what."

"Wh-what? But the snow."

"No. This is what they want, they want me to stay and hide behind the snow. I won't give them the satisfaction of hurting me more when they kill her, I refuse." She jumps to her feet, rubs her eyes that are now full of determination. "I'm going to get ready, feel free to tell the others." She jogs out of the room, a new habit since she started running. Newt sits on the floor in shock, one minute she was distraught and the next she is off to risk her life as well as dealing with the cold. She really was a mystery.

**~SolarSpirit**


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome back. I hope that you all had a great new year and I wish you all the best in 2015! There is a slight lemon in this chapter but I didn't want to write a full sex scene because that isn't what this story is about, sorry if that is what you wanted. This chapter is a little shorter than others and for that I'm sorry. But the next chapter should be a lot longer and I didn't want to force part into that chapter. Also, as promised I said I'd reply to every review that I got and wow did I get a lot compared to normal! Thank you all so much.**

**Skylar - I'm so glad you like my story and here is the next chapter for you. You haven't read the books? *Gasp* you need to get on that! I love them. Also in the sequel to this story there will be spoilers for Scorch Trails and Death Cure so just a warning.**

**Guest 1 - Thank... you... so... MUCH...**

**Stizzzy - OMG LOOK I UPDATED AGAIN SORT OF SOON. YOU WILL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS SOON; PLEASE DO NOT DIE ON ME.**

**Audrey - I don't speak French so sorry if I translated it wrong. Thank you and happy new year to you too.**

**Kristen Green - Thank you so much for sticking with me and believing in my story, it means a lot to me. I always try my best to acknowledge everyone who reviews just sometimes I forget. I'm glad you like my idea with the snow, it was snowing outside my window as I wrote it so I thought why not make it snow!?**

**Zach-Goode's-Girl - OMG, YOU'RE AWESOME. I hope my way of bringing in Thomas is a good one but only time will tell and I'm sceptical of how it will actually work.**

**534667lc - Thank you so much for following and happy New Year.**

**Guest 2 - I do have that happen but I just don't write it all like I explained at the top.**

**Softball007 - I'm glad you love it :) I love you. And the snow will definitely make things harder for them and cause slips along the way.**

**TheEvilSquidDancer - You are one excitable person and I love it! Just the way to brighten my day. The story will be about three chapters longer? I have no plans really on where to cut off events so it might be more/less. There will be a sequel and the Minho story and I will start the Minho between a small break before the sequel of this one. Please don't eat my soul.**

Newt wanders the Homestead in search of his girlfriend without much luck, not one person he'd asked had seen her. It had him worried, what if she'd left already and gone out on her own? After a while of searching he gives in, if she doesn't want to be found then you won't find her until she does. Instead he goes in search of Alby who he finds sat at a table on his own looking lost. He moves to sit next to his friend who doesn't even acknowledge his presence.

"I know you don't want to leave." Newt says, "I understand that, I'm scared to as well. But we can't just let these people own us like this, we have to get to them and fight back."

Alby's shoulders stiffen as he sighs "I can't Newt... I just can't. Everything I've worked for, everything _we've _worked for. I can't just let that go to anyone. _This _is our home, Newt. Don't you see that?"

"It wasn't always our home. We do have a real home though, somewhere out there." He points to the sky where he can almost see the small brick house he might have lived in. A small garden of flowers with a white picket fence surrounding it, the smell of food wafting from a small kitchen where his mother might be baking, his siblings running happily through the house followed by their loud shrieks of laughter. A small piece of hope for this life is what pushes him on to escape. Everyone deserves that happiness, everyone but the people who took it all away from him; those are the people he hates with everything that he is.

"I know why you're doing what you're doing... I just can't afford to do the same." Alby replies sadly.

"Yes you can! What's stopping you?"

"Why don't you understand that I can't leave?" Alby replies angrily rising from his seat. Newt instantly backs down at the look in his eyes, one of terror and desperation. "I can't Newt. I have to stay here... They told me I couldn't leave."

"Who told you?" Newt asks wearily. "You have the same choice as any of us."

He shakes his head "WICKED, they don't want me to leave. I'm sorry Newt." Alby walks swiftly away from Newt and into his room, locking it to keep out unwanted visitors. Newt runs a hand through his hair, rising from his seat to return to his room.

After opening the door he's shocked to see the figure sat on their bed holding two rucksacks and two pairs of sturdy trainers by her feet. Newt rushes over to her, engulfing her in a big hug.

"I thought you'd left!" He says into her hair as he strokes it gently "I was so scared."

"I'd never leave without you." She states simply. "I am leaving tonight though, with or without you..."

"I'm always with you, together forever."

"Together forever." She repeats.

As if it was the last time they might be together their lips collided in a strong sense of desperation. Newt's hands grip at her waist and hers pull at his hair to bring their lips closer. His tongue traces her bottom lip which she opens eagerly as they both explore the insides of each other's mouths that they've come to know so well. She moves her hands to hastily remove his shirt and throw it across the room. She rakes her nails gently up and down the exposed flesh of his toned chest earning her a slight groan from his lips that vibrates through her own lips.

He breaks the contact between their lips for only a split second to remove her own shirt, throwing it to join his somewhere on the floor. Her bra quickly follows, leaving her bare from the waist up. He grips one of her perky breasts in each hand, massaging them until their small nipples turn hard like pebbles. He twists each one lightly causing her to squirm in desire, the desire for him. His mouth leaves her to nip gently at the skin of her neck leaving a trail until he reaches her right breast where he swirls his tongue around the nipple and sucks at the soft flesh.

Her soft whimpers are heard echoing throughout the room as well as Newt's deep moans as they make love for what might be their last time and they treat it as if that is the case. Desperate hands reaching for each other, gripping wherever they can tightly.

* * *

><p>After cleaning themselves up and packing their bags with weapons, food, clothes and matches in case they need any of it because they don't want to be caught out there for a while without clean clothes and food. They head off to find Minho who had been rounding up those who were going to leave with them. They find him instantly since he's stood on a table in the centre of the room.<p>

"I know that you shucks are scared because of a bit of bad weather but we _are _leaving tonight! If you aren't such a shuck faced baby then you are free to come with us." He hops down, grabbing his own bag from the table and jogs over to Marina and Newt who stand by their door. A large gust of wind shakes the walls, almost tormenting them.

"We all ready?" Newt asks.

"Yeah, we have about half of these shucks coming. I hope you're right about this." He says with a new sense of authority that's not often heard by the keeper that usually follows by Alby's rules.

"I'm sure." Marina states simply with determination.

Minho uses two fingers to whistle loudly, capturing the attention of everyone. He calls for anyone leaving to assemble by the doors and everyone else to sit at the back. Chuck comes running up to Marina and tugs on her hand. She bends down to the height of the small boy.

"Here, I made you this." he puts a small wooden object in the shape of a rough flower on the palm of her hand "For good luck." He beams.

She pulls him in a tight hug "Thank Chuck." She takes one of his small sweaty hands in one of hers and seeks out Newt's with her other. She squeezes them both tightly as Minho opens the door letting in a burst of cold and white snow.

"Let's go then..." Newt gulps and slowly walks out of the Homestead.

**~SolarSpirit**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, well, I bet you all thought I'd left you huh? Sorry about that... again. I wasn't sure how I wanted this chapter to go and this is my third attempt at writing it and I'm still not happy. I hope you guys like it more than I do. I think there will only be one, maybe two more chapters in this story until I begin the sequel along with my second story that I will be writing. **

**Thank you very much for all of the response to the previous chapter, you all made me smile. Since we are nearing the end this is your chance to ask any questions and give any ideas. I will be responding to****_every _****review I get on this chapter in the next so bring in your questions.**

The first step out of the homestead makes the whole idea seem impossible. Their feet sink into the thick snow which reaches to the knee on most boys and with Marina's small frame she has to force her legs to plough through it so she tries to keep directly behind Minho who naturally leads the group towards the place he's been running for his whole Glade life. Chuck waddles as best he can through the thick snow beside Marina, Newt at her other side whose legs are longer and better suited to the conditions.

"Come on you shanks! We need to get a wriggle on!" Minho yells with a fist bump to the air even though he is barely visible to those at the back of the group through the snow and though beautiful it was cold and sharp as it bit at their skin like a vicious dog. It stuck their clothes to their skin with a cold damp that spread to every part of their bodies. They trudged as a tightly wound pack towards the open doors of the maze, no longer caring what the time is or that they were probably headed to their deaths. The walls stood over them, intimidating and powerful; almost how Marina imagined the Creators. Somehow the snow seemed to almost completely vanish as they enter the maze. Only a thin layer of snow crunches under their feet but patches of ice surprise them as some boys slip and crash into those next to them.

"Everyone alright?" Newt calls as he steadies himself, putting a hand on Marina's shoulder to check she's stable which she confirms with a quick nod. A chorus of 'yeahs' filters through the small crowd of people so they continue moving forward but at a slower pace; constantly glancing at the floor for any patches that look like glass so they can limit the amount of times that people slip over.

Minho continues to take them round corners following the path from Marina's map that he'd made his priority to memorize in order to lead them. They also found a strange lack of grievers in the maze; somehow they had a feeling that would last long though. The creators were surely watching them, waiting for their move. They must have sent the grievers elsewhere for the time being so that they could pounce at the correct moment when they had no means of returning safely to the Glade.

Half way to the exit they stop for a rest, the ice making it extra hard to travel the maze making each of their steps carefully placed and their legs burn with fatigue. They pick through some of the food prepared by Frypan before they left, some basic sandwiches and bottles with tomato soup in that is still slightly warm. Newt leans half against the wall with Marina leaning her head gently on his shoulder but neither of them say anything to each other. They both get lost in their thoughts of possibilities of their near future and the fear for each other's lives.

Once they start moving again Newt, Marina and Chuck slip further back into the group as Marina's smaller frame struggles with the cold in the hopes that being in the centre of bodies will make it a little warmer. Minho still leads the group as the only one who knows the route of the maze and everyone else shuffles quietly behind him.

After a while Minho starts to slow the group until they only move in tiny little steps.

"This is the last corner." He whispers to those behind him and the message gets filtered down until all of the shivering bodies have heard the creep quietly, praying that the creators have _somehow_missed their whole escape and have nothing waiting round the next corner for them...

Of course they are wrong, as soon as Minho peers around the large icy wall his body stiffens in fear. Four grievers block the path of the previously thought dead-end. Upon the look of fear on their leaders face everyone guesses what's wrong and recoils round the corner, hugging the wall and trying to shrink into it away from reality and danger.

All sounds shrink into the background, the barely audible sounds of soft breaths being taken in through noses in fear of alerting the grievers of their presence even though they all know that their location must already be known. Marina glances down at the small child beside her who trembles slightly but still holds a strong expression on his face. Everyone in their right mind should be scared right now... and they're all terrified.

Taking a deep breath Marina goes up to the front to where Minho stands unsure of what to do.

"Any ideas Min?" She whispers as Newt comes up behind her. Minho only shakes his head sadly.

"Nobody's ever survived a griever attack before... I'm not sure what we _can_do."

It's at this time that the riddle comes to Marina's mind. What does it all mean? It's clearly talking about a person but who is the question, is it her? Can she be weird? Yes. She's also rarely heard. She's Newt's true love if what he says is true and everyone seems to like her enough. But could she really be their key? And what do all the references to seeing mean? It all sends her mind spinning in confusion but she guesses she'll find out soon enough.

As they stand still thinking of ideas a body runs towards the corner, pausing only a minute to yell "I'll distract them! Get all of these shanks out of here!" And then he disappears. Everyone stands dumbfounded for a minute at the noble sacrifice... Alby's sacrifice. Alby runs straight towards the row of grievers screaming out a strangled war cry to give him courage.

"Alby?..." Newt gasps at the sight of his best friend that he thought he'd said good bye to. This was the last thing he'd expected to happen.

The grievers suddenly roar to life sending a metallic screech through the air making them all flinch. The one at the head of the pack rolls forward with a groaning noise, its slimy skin sticking to the icy ground giving it perfect grip compared to the Gladers and leaving a thick trail of yellow gloop behind. Alby stops a few metres away from the horrid creature but the Griever doesn't stop.

"No!" Newt cries once he comes to his senses. He sprints round after his friend but just as he does the Griever reaches Alby's inferior body. Alby takes a large gulp as a single tear rolls down his cheek. He turns around to face the group of Gladers and mouths "Goodbye." The grievers spike flare out and pierce into Alby's muscular back with ease so that he hangs from the sharp edges. Then with a contract of its body Alby gets crushed between its spiky flesh. Deep red drips to mix with the yellow goo on the floor like a little tap. No one had seen something so gruesome before, not even the med-jacks. This was truly ghastly.

Desperate to avenge his friend and full of grief Newt yells out "Charge!" Pointing at the four grievers. Battle cries burst through the small group and with only revenge on their minds they rush forward to attack with the small knives and deadly looking sticks with spikes on the end ready to attack.

And that's how it all began. Marina watched in horror as Grievers made slices in the innocent skin of all of the boys. Panic rose in her as she watched Newt and Minho attempt to take one on between them. She had no idea what to do.

A boy is launched in her direction and slides across the floor, crashing into her ankles. Her legs buckle beneath her, slipping on the ice and she crashes backwards. Since she's so close to the wall her head smashes off of it. Black dots coat her vision, her eyes blurring in and out of focus as she takes in the scene around her. Everyone is covered in red smears, or is that just her imagination? Shakily she lifts her hand and her fingers brush the back of her head that made contact with the wall. She winces and quickly pulls away, her hand coated in deep red liquid. She must have hit her head hard.

"Marina!" Chuck is the first to notice her and he rushes to help her. He lifts her to her feet until she can see straight again.

"I'm alright. Thanks Chuck." She says with a small tremor to her voice. Not wanting to involve Chuck in the fight she leads him to the supposed dead-end and their exit to hopefully find some way out of here before everyone suffers a fate like Alby's.

At first they see nothing, just a wall of vines like every other wall in the maze but then Chuck spots something. He points to a small black dot in the centre of one of the Stone bricks that made up the whole surface. It doesn't look like it had arrived by accident either. The surface of it is smooth like glass and surrounded by a plastic layer of black. It looks empty beneath the glass except for an almost too small to see red dot like a small eye hidden in the wall.

"What is it?" Chuck asks curiously. She doesn't reply. Her winds spins thinking of what should be obvious but the answer comes out muddled from her throbbing head. She groans in frustration while Chuck looks over the small hole sceptically.

_Just look into my eyes..._She thinks to herself. Of course! She thinks. Hopefully the poem was talking about her. She moves Chuck to the side wanting to test it and levels her right eye to the wall's eye. A bright flash makes her jump back in surprise and the wall starts to groan and the base of it tremble, dust flies up around her feet. Suddenly the griever's metallic whirs come to a stop and with four loud crashes the only noise left is the wall.

"What the shuck is that?" Someone shouts out. It starts to lift up almost impossibly and vanishes into the sky like magic. A sleek black corridor appears as the stone shifts and long strips of lights start to flicker on with an electronic buzz of life. Newt comes up to Marina's side again, taking her hand. He looks mostly unharmed with only a small gash to one of his elbows which compared to some of the others isn't too bad. He takes in sight of the blood that drips down her back from her injury but she pretends not to acknowledge his questions, they can deal with injuries later.

One by one everyone steps into the small corridor in search of a door out but they find none. The wall slams shut behind them, sealing them in and their dead outside. Luckily only Alby and two others had died in the fight. Once sealed in the lights start to flicker out until they're left in complete darkness. A crackle overheard is heard and then a small squeal as the floor beneath them starts to drop.

A harsh voice cuts through their confusion on some sort of speaker. "Welcome back subjects... Welcome back Marina." A hiss of air sounds and they all drop to the floor with their eyes drooping shut. "WICKED is good."

**~SolarSpirit**


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome back! So this is the final chapter of LWSYS (A long chapter for you all too) but do not fret, there will be a sequel coming soon. I will be taking a small break before posting the sequel so that I can plan it all out and also catch up with some school work so you will have to be patient. **

**You've all been so supportive of this story and I want to thank each and every one of you, even if you just read it and nothing else although your reviews all make me smile. I read them all over and over with a huge smile on my face, you guys are the best. I hope you like the ending to my first story and that it isn't too much of a cliffhanger for you. Yes I know, cliffhanger, I was feeling evil. **

**If you have _any _ideas for the sequel then I'd love to hear them, even if they are just small, I want them all! So please send in your reviews of what you want to see in the next installment because all of your opinions matter to me. **

**As promised here are the reviews from the last chapter:**

**Softball007 - I'm glad you thought that my idea to go different from the book was a good one. I was really unsure about it. Thank you for following my story!**

**Kristen Green - Thank you so much for following me from the beginning, that means a lot to me! I'm sorry for making you cry with Alby's death but I figured it was an important part of the book and I couldn't not include it. As for the second story I honestly haven't come up with a name for it yet because I want to try and be more professional with it if that makes sense. If you have any ideas then that would be great!**

**534667lc - It was indeed a cliffhanger**

**TheEvilSquidDancer - I hope you don't die from suspensiness, that would really suck! We need our squid dancers in this world! I'm sorry to say that there is a big cliffhanger in this final chapter so I hope you can deal with it because I'm evil. **

**Guest - Wow, that's what I call dedication. I'm so happy you liked my story enough to read it all in _one day _seriously that makes me really happy. **

Newt woke up from his deep drug induced sleep to have a blinding light burning on his face. He tries to move but finds that he lays on a metal table with some invisible force keeping him from moving everything except his head. To each side of him he can see the other Gladers in similar situations to his own, some awake and some not. Those awake also look around the room with panicked eyes mentally asking the same question, 'Where are we'. Newt however only has one thing on his mind and that's Marina. He can't see her in any of the beds around him, so where was she? Behind him? Further away? Or even not here at all? He could feel his heart hammering in his chest like it did whenever she went into the maze with Minho.

Loud rhythmic clicks start to echo around the tiled room alerting all the Gladers at the sudden noise. The clicks get gradually louder until Newt can sense someone stood beside him, just out of his sight. He tries to talk and ask what is happening and where Marina is but no noise comes from his open mouth.

"We have immobilized your bodies until we are ready and we are not ready for you to talk yet." A stern voice says. The source of the sound walks into his view so that he can see her sharp features, stony eyes and jet black hair. She wears a black lab-coat with bold white letters in the top right corner labelling her as part of WICKED. So they must be in WICKED headquarters Newt deduces.

"Now then, Newt is it?" She asks almost bored even though she clearly already knows the answer. He scrunches his brows and nods once. "We need you to promise not to freak out or run if we release you from your body chamber..." Unable to do anything else he nods.

At his nod she signals someone else over who goes to a panel beside his head and starts to press buttons. A muscular man enters with a huge grey gun that crackles with white light at one end, he points the heavy looking weapon at Newt as a warning. His body starts to feel loose on the metal table, his arms flopping down to his sides from where they used to lay over his chest and then all of a sudden its as though a huge weight is lifted from his chest and stuffed into his mouth. He takes a deep breath and starts to choke on what he assumed was the feeling of getting his voice back, sitting up he slowly gets control of the sudden change and his body returns to normal. A little heavy feeling but normal enough for him.

"Why me? Why not any of those shanks?" He asks first motioning to the boys who now all lay awake and watching the interaction.

"We figured you would be the one to ask all the questions that your friends would like to know." Her voice comes out icy and detached and its sets his teeth on edge.

He nods slowly, scanning the other Gladers looking for Marina. His face falls as he notices she isn't there "Where's Marina? Why isn't she here?"

"She suffered a bad head injury, she's being treated next door."

"I want to see her, _now._" Newt demands but the woman just chuckles with a shake of her head.

"All in due time Newt. She is speaking with a doctor."

"I don't care, I want to see her!" He yells. He then adds softly, almost hopefully "I bet she wants to see me too..."

"Actually little Newt she asked for quite the opposite once they told her." She brings up a hand and starts to pick at her nails, bored at the whole scene in front of her.

Newt falls back defeated. She didn't want him? What could they have done to her to cause her to say that, she wouldn't have said that before. He knows she wouldn't. What they have is real and these people can't just take her from him like that.

"How long have we been here?.." He asks quietly now.

"Around 4 days." She states simply.

"Why are we here?"

"To complete the trials and find a cure."

"A cure for what? What trials? Why can't they move? What are we supposed to do now? Is Marina okay? Let me see her!" He rambles on desperately, feeling like a part of him is missing as his mind mentally notes that he hasn't seen Marina in _four _whole days.

She laughs another sharp, high pitched laugh at his desperation. "Now now, what did I say about freaking out little Newt?"

"Stop calling me little!" He snaps.

She raises her eyebrows at his sudden bravery "To answer your questions, _little _Newt. A cure for the flare, the trials that watch your brains to find the cure, we aren't ready for them to move, you will complete stage two and Marina is okay but a little shaken. You can see her when she asks for you."

"Can you- can you please tell her that- tell her that I'm asking for her and I'm worried." He says timidly. The woman turns to the guard who nods and leaves the room. He lets out a breath he was holding, Marina wouldn't say no to him asking for her. He just knew she couldn't do that.

When the guard returns he gestures for Newt to follow him out of the room, he looks to the woman for confirmation and she just nods to let him go. She'd just get another Glader to ask the questions. He follows the guards loud footsteps that boom through long stone floored corridors that echo every single sound around them. He feels the cold stone against his feet which is when he notices his attire, he wears nothing on his feet and his body is covered by a very simple blue flannel shirt that is much too big for him and some black pants that have been rolled up multiple times so that they stay on. Surely WICKED could do better than that, he thinks.

At the end of the corridor they stop outside a door. On the door a plaque hangs, it reads **Marina, Special, not to leave room **He looks to the guard in the hopes he will explain but he merely stands there with a stony expression on his face. Why is she not to leave the room? Didn't the woman say that they had part two of the trials to go. He ignores that for now and slowly lifts up a hand, it shakes as he gently turns the handle and pushes it open. The guard doesn't follow him in which he's grateful for.

Once inside he partly wishes he didn't go there at all. Marina sits on a metal bed much like the rest of them but she's huddled in the corner of it, crusty blood stains her hair and clothes as well as there being a red smear on the shiny metal. He gulps as he moves closer, softly calling her name. She looks up slowly to reveal her tear stained eyes, hollow cheeks and the black bags under her eyes. She looks awful.

"Oh love." He coos softly, going over to her to wrap his arms around her shaking body. Her pale hands shake as she wraps them round him.

"We were too late." She whispers into his neck, her voice hoarse and dry.

"What are you talking about, love? We made it out, you got us out." He runs his fingers gently up and down her back. Over his shoulder he notices several plates, all with their food still intact. "Have you been eating?"

She pulls away to look into his eyes but keeping hold of his hands, she shakes her head slowly. "We were too late, too late, too late." She trembles in fear, terror, pain, he's not sure.

"You need to eat something." He makes a move for the food but her small hand grips him with a surprising amount of strength.

"No." She states simply. "He can't eat anymore, neither can she. Why should I be able to?" She asks with a humourless laugh.

Newt stares at her in confusion, what have they done to her? How could they just leave her to starve like this. "Love, what do you mean?" he whispers as his hearts breaks at the sight of her like this.

"Sam, he's dead because of me. Now so is Katy... I failed her Newt... I failed _them._" Tears flood down her face again as she admits it out loud for the first time. "They're gone Newt, gone."

Newt stares wide eyed at the broken girl in front of him. His blood boiling with the need for revenge, the need to make WICKED feel pain like this.

"And that's not all..." She whispers as she tries to admit the next thing to him.

"What is it, Love?" She starts to shake again, more tears rolling down her face "Shh, it's okay. I'm here for you, I always will be."

She looks up through her lashes into his eyes, taking a deep breath she tries to compose herself before saying it. She counts to three in her head and then she whispers,

"Newt... I'm pregnant."

**So that's it! LWSYS is done *Sheds a tear* I will be back soon so keep an eye out for the sequel, you might want to follow my profile so that you get an announcement when its posted or I will be posting an announcement chapter to this story so that you all know when its available to read. Thank you for sticking with me with this, you all deserve a bucket of cookies!**

**~SolarSpirit**


End file.
